Original Happy Ending
by LuminousFaith
Summary: When a strange young lady is discovered by two of the Volturi's guards, what problems will arise? How will Aro react to this foreign creature? More importantly, how will she take the discovery of a different kind of vampire? AroxOC. Rewrite is now up!
1. Struggle

**Welcome to Volterra! Juuuuust kidding. I wrote this shortly after seeing New Moon, and I have to say, I fell in love with Michael Sheen as Aro. This story has been in my binder for some time, and I want someone other than my friend Anabelle to read it. The story is set just before the events of Twilight, but will eventually work into the series. Quick note: Violet is NOT a 'Twilight' vampire. I hope you like it!**

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS (sadly)***

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, struggling against the arms that pinned my own behind my back. Neither man said a word as I was dragged towards the large building that loomed over us.

A hiss escaped my lips as I continued to writhe in frustration. _Calm down, _I told myself. _Concentrate._ I stopped struggling, pretending to act defeated. Demetri's hold on me just barely loosened, but that didn't make any difference to me. My breathing slowed to a normal pace, and I focused on a nearby tree. Within seconds, the marble hands that had seized me were long gone. My laugh was lost to the breeze as I landed on the top branch of the mighty oak that I had been looking up at just moments ago. My gaze traveled down to the ground, where Demetri and Felix were staring up at me with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Violet! You've got to come with us, or suffer the consequences!" Felix yelled up to me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Could he sound any more like a movie villain?

"Stop stealing your threats from movies, and then we'll talk!" I called back to him. He glared at me.

"Where else do you have to go?"

That hit me. A low growl sounded in my throat, and I knew they heard it. It wasn't that they were wrong- just the opposite, actually. I could barely afford my house, let alone anything else. If I wanted to leave Italy, I would have nowhere to live. I sighed. How bad could these 'leaders' be? Maybe…..No. I couldn't go with them. It could be a death trap. But then again, it was just a matter of time before they discovered where I lived. I huffed angrily. What was I supposed to do?

As I battled with myself, Demetri and Felix were watching from below. I shook with anger and fear, coming to a decision at last. _This might be the dumbest choice I've ever made,_ I thought. I evaporated to the ground, standing directly in front of my former captors.

* * *

**[ 5 Minutes Before ]**

"Okay, Violet, you can do this. Just poof in, grab a tub, and poof out. Not that hard." I muttered quietly to myself as I stood outside the hospital doors. I could see through the minute cracks in the wood that no one was in the morgue. It was always empty at this time. Though I had done this numerous times, the guilt I felt from stealing never completely vanished. It was necessary, of course. I started taking blood from the hospital ever since they started storing it. Drinking from live humans didn't appeal to me much. After all, _I _was the vampire- why should the people of Italy have to pay for it?

I inhaled deeply, evaporating into the morgue. A quick sniff of the air told me that no living creatures were near. I padded to the refrigerator, keeping my ears open for approaching humans. I eased the door of the fridge open, pausing once more to smell the air. Nothing. I wrapped an arm around a tub, careful to take no more than what I needed. I turned to leave, only to come face to face with an extremely pale figure. A quick whiff told me that he wasn't human. The fact that his skin resembled a fresh blanket of snow, or that his features could've been carved from unbreakable stone was not what held my attention. No, it was his eyes, which sparkled a deep crimson. I met his gaze, neither of us speaking.

"Who are you?" I inquired, suppressing the pure terror resting inside me.

"I am Demetri of the Volturi. I need you to come with me." He answered, a look of amusement in his eyes. Without warning, he snatched the tub of blood from my arms so fast that I doubted human eyes could've followed it.

"Why should I go with you?" I asked defiantly, a hint of iciness in my tone.

"Well, if you don't, I can guarantee that you won't like where I'll put you. Is that good enough for you?" He responded, raising an eyebrow.

"How about we play a game? It's called 'catch me if you can'." I challenged, evaporating to the entrance of the hospital and slamming into another pale figure. This one was quite tall, with the same entrancing eyes as the first. I scarcely had time to react before my arms were pinned behind my back, Demetri's silky voice in my ear.

"Caught you- where's my prize?" he smirked, the grasp on my arms tightening a great deal.

"What do you want with me?" I thrashed about, trying to break his hold.

"We've never seen your kind before. The leaders will want to meet you." the taller one replied.

"My _kind?_" I asked, feeling like a zoo animal.

"None of us have come across anything like you before." He answered. Wow, that was a great explanation!

"And what are you used to seeing?"

"Our kind, of course." Demetri responded. I was becoming annoyed.

"Care to elaborate? For example, _what _exactly are you?" I questioned. The tall one smirked.

"Vampires, obviously." Oh. Oops.

"Okay, do you all have eyes like that?" I inquired, feeling rather dumb.

"Yes. The fact that you don't is what we don't understand. The leaders will find you very interesting."

Frightened by what might happen if I met these 'leaders', I did what I do best- scream.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled, resuming my fight. I may have loosened Demetri's grip a little bit, but that was the extent of my success.

"Felix…" I heard him murmur. There was a jumble of words that I couldn't quite detect, and I used this time to cease my struggles and focus on escaping.

Now, back to where we left off.

* * *

I drifted back to Felix and Demetri, eyeing each of their faces.

"I'll go with you, but I'd like control of my own arms, please." I insisted.

"Fine, but one wrong move and you're dead." Felix warned.

"Understood." I nodded, following them inside the enormous castle.

And so the journey begins.

* * *

**Okay, how was the first chapter? Aro will be in the next one- I promise! If you would be so kind as to review, that would be awesome. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Different

**I couldn't resist putting the second chapter out! **

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR IT'S CHARACTERS****

**Hope you like!**

* * *

**Aro**

"Where do you suppose Demetri and Felix have run off to?" I sighed, glancing from Caius to Marcus. Marcus said nothing in response, as usual.

"With the way you've been sending them out lately, there's no telling where they are." Caius said acidly. This came as no surprise to me, as I have been dealing with his explosive temper for several milennia. Of course, he has made it quite clear (on numerous occasions, I might add) that he has dealt with my cheerful attitude for the same amount of time.

From outside the castle, I heard the sounds of struggle. Perhaps my two guard members had been successful in their search tonight? I perked up, waiting for their arrival. Thoughts raced through my mind far too fast to allow me to concentrate. Everyone in the room could hear Demetri's customary greeting to Gianna. I straightened, prepared to stand if need be. The doors to the Throne room swung open, revealing Demetri and Felix. I almost dropped my smile before I noticed a third figure behind them. A shock of deep crimson curls caught my attention as the two male guards stepped aside to let her through. That was when she looked up. At first glance, I would've thought she was a sun-deprived human. However, I would've missed the lack of heartbeat, or the fact that she did not smell of blood. I could tell immediately that she wasn't one of us, but something different entirely. I stood and approached her, suddenly itching to know more about this fascinating creature. Pale green irises gazed intently at me with the same amount of curiosity I imagined was mirrored in my own expression. It was then that I noticed the faint dark circles under her eyes, another splash of realization hitting me in the face.

She slept.

"Demetri, Felix! How nice of you to join us!" I tore my attention from the girl to stare at each of them. "And who might this be?" I returned my interest to the young lady before me. I couldn't be sure of her age- early twenties, maybe? I pondered this for half a second, waiting for her to speak.

"Violet Monroe, sir." she answered quietly, though I heard it clear as day. Her voice did not contain the bell-like quality of ours. It reminded me more of a shattering icicle.

"Violet," I repeated, sounding it out. "I am Aro of the Volturi." I offered her my hand, watching her reaction as she took it.

I was immediately sucked into a whirlwind of memories. A man and a woman, both scolding her for not using manners. The sensation of falling as she was pushed into an icy lake. The pain of two sharp fangs digging into her clammy neck. The guilt of stealing from a hospital. And what was this? Oh, it appeared she gave Felix and Demetri a run for their money as they attempted to capture her. I chuckled silently, releasing her hand. Her face was contorted with confusion.

"I apologize. Allow me to explain. You see, I possess the ability to read every thought you have ever had with a single touch. And I must say, I've never seen anything quite like you." I explained, meeting her eyes once more. She seemed incredulous.

"I suppose I could say the same of you." she responded, a hint of a smile forming upon her lips. I chuckled.

"Very true!" Her smile grew the smallest bit. "Violet, would you be so kind as to demonstrate for everyone just what it is that you can do? So far, only several of us have been privileged to witness it." I added, practically feeling Caius's annoyance grow. She appeared to be taken aback by the request, but nodded shortly after recovering. I watched her expression become thoughtful, obviously contemplating what to do. Suddenly, she was gone, a strange mist replacing the spot where she'd stood just seconds before. I sensed her reappearance on one of the window ledges far above me. Sure enough, she was there, looking down upon the room with amusement. She disappeared again, having returned to her place directly in front of me. Sharp fangs had replaced her canine teeth, giving her a more intimidating appearance. I grinned at her.

"Remarkable!" I breathed, moving so that everyone could see her more easily.

"Thank you." she said to me, turning her attention to Marcus and Caius. "There's more, actually, but that might result in the damage of some of your furniture." I studied their faces. Marcus looked vaguely interested, while Caius's scowl had softened the smallest amount. Oh, how I wished she were a member of my guard! I planned on asking, but I would have to take this slowly. Maybe I could persuade her to spend a few days here first? Yes, that could work.

"I'm sure we'd like to see it sometime. For now, though, might I be able to convince you to stay here?" I inquired, flashing her my most charming smile. She pondered this for a moment. I found myself wanting to touch her hand, to know what she was thinking. Slowly, she nodded.

"I would be honored. Thank you." she said. I removed my eyes from her to look at Jane.

"Jane, be a dear and show Violet to her chambers." I ordered my favorite guard sweetly. Jane seemed happy to comply, brushing her hand against mine imperceptibly as she passed me. I had assumed correctly that she thought Violet to be interesting.

"Follow me, please." she instructed her. I couldn't help but notice Violet's quick glance back at me as she disappeared through the double doors.

* * *

**Violet**

I followed Jane through the doors, stealing a glance at Aro as I did so. We walked in silence for a little while. I wondered to myself why I had done what Aro had asked me to do. After all, I could've gotten out of there with little to no difficulty. Then again, no one had attempted to harm me…yet. Plus, I now had a place to stay. It could work out….right?

The silence in the halls as we walked was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. I decided to break it.

"So," I started, searching desperately for a topic. "How long have you been here?"

Jane's eyes flickered up to me as she walked. She couldn't have been much older than fourteen, but behaved as though she were an adult.

"My brother Alec and I have been here for centuries." she replied.

"Oh," I murmured, momentarily at a loss for words. "That sounds….fun." Jane's mouth gradually turned upwards into a smile.

"Yes, it's very," she paused. "Fun." I chuckled at the way she said it.

"Here we are." We stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. Jane produced a key from her pocket and unlocked it. I didn't enter right away, not sure if I should.

"After you," she gestured to the room. I hesitantly walked in, stifling a gasp. Expensive looking furniture was placed around the room, which was accented with shades of red and cream. A large bed of dark wood stood in the middle of it, with a window a little ways to it's right. Several other furnishings- all of dark wood -were scattered about, including a wardrobe, a scarlet armchair, a vanity, and a bookcase. I had to keep myself from jumping onto the bed. Instead, I settled on walking over to it and plopping myself down on the soft ivory sheets.

"This is…beautiful." I shook my head in disbelief. Jane smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Dinner is in an hour. I'll give you some time to prepare." She added, eyeing my ragged clothes. Clearly I didn't look as formal as I should. She shut the door behind her, leaving me to myself. I flopped back on the bed, enjoying the warmth of the sheets. I hadn't felt this comfortable in decades!

I removed myself from the bed, going into the bathroom (yet another _gorgeous _room) to clean myself up. I'd been living in a dirty apartment complex for years, and I wasn't feeling too fresh.

I emerged from the bathroom nearly twenty minutes later, having made the most of my shower time. Padding to the wardrobe to my right, I clutched the towel tighter around my frame. I opened the doors, muttering quietly to myself.

"Black, black, or black?"

As you probably guessed, nearly everything that had been placed in the wardrobe was black. A few sundresses were shoved to the back, but none of them seemed right for dinner with royalty. I shrugged, grabbing the first dress my hands could get a hold of. It wasn't strapless, so I was happy. I slipped it over my head, thankful for the lack of a zipper. I finished getting ready, sitting in the armchair near the window. I still had about ten minutes to kill. A soft breeze disturbed the still of the night, and I directed my attention towards the view from the window. No humans were in sight- probably sleeping in their supposedly safe homes.

A firm knock on the door alerted me to the presence of another. I rose from my seat, peering through the crack between the door and the frame to see Demetri.

"Hello, Demetri." I greeted him as I answered his knock. He raised an eyebrow.

"The leaders are waiting in the dining room," he stepped out of the way so I could get by. "Now, will you come peacefully, or will I have to take you by force?"

I smiled. "We'll see."

He chuckled at my remark, gesturing for me to follow him. I was led down a series of hallways, as well as an _extremely _long staircase. By the time I got to the dining room, I'd be falling asleep!

We eventually made it to a set of double doors, these a bit less intimidating than those in front of the Throne room. Demetri pushed them open, allowing me to enter first.

I had no idea what awaited me.

* * *

**Alrighty, how did I do? Review if you can, thanks!**


	3. Strange

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, but after I went back and read what I'd written, I realized that it sounded like crap- hence the delay. Many thanks to:**

**Lady Daejah**

**AnastasiaNikolaevna**

**xXxVampChicaxXx**

**Anonymous Person**

**You guys are awesome! **

****DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (well, except for Violet)****

**Hope you like!**

* * *

The first thing I saw as I entered the dining room was the lengthy table in the middle of it. I didn't quite understand why it was there, seeing as how only four people were currently seated. The first three I recognized as the leaders. A fourth person accompanied them, sitting directly next to the white haired man. I guessed that she was his wife, considering how close they together they were.

From the end of the table, Aro stood.

"Thank you, Demetri."

Demetri said nothing, simply bowed his head and remained next to the door. I just stood there, unsure if I should move. Aro flitted to me, holding out his hand.

"Come, my dear."

I took his hand, which was every bit as cold as the first time we'd met. I knew he was listening to my random thoughts, hearing him chuckle.

Pulling out a chair for me, Aro returned to his seat, which was diagonal from mine. I looked briefly at the line of people in front of me, shocked by their beauty. Why did they all look like that? The answer should've been easy, but I didn't know it. Aro broke me from my thoughts by asking a question.

"I take it you enjoyed your room?" he inquired, clearly for the benefit of the other royals.

"Oh, yes. It's amazing." I responded. The smell of pasta- which had hit me like a ton of bricks when I first walked in -was now causing me to salivate. The plate of food that sat in front of me looked delicious. I found it strange that no one else was eating- what kind of vampires were they?

In addition to the plate of mouthwatering pasta sitting before me, a crystal glass had been filled with the best smelling liquid I'd ever come across. It took a lot of strength to keep myself from attacking them both. However, I wanted to be polite, so I stayed put. Aro must've noticed my discomfort, for he chose that exact moment to speak.

"It's alright. Go ahead, Violet."

I suppressed a sigh of relief, reaching for the glass of red liquid first. I swirled it around before taking a sip, feeling warmth for the first time in weeks. I imagined my skin had regained some of it's color, giving me a slightly more human appearance. I suppose blood doesn't have the same effect on the others. I dug into the pasta, feeling very awkward as the only one eating.

I watched the other two royal men sitting on either side of Aro. One of them seemed very distant, as though he did not want to be here. The other one looked angry, though his wife appeared to cheer him up a bit.

"Oh, where are my manners? Violet, these are my brothers: Marcus and Caius." Aro gestured to each of them, noticing my scrutiny. "And Athenadora, Caius's wife." He introduced the chestnut haired beauty to the far right. She nodded at me, a small smile gracing her stone features. I smiled back, feeling nothing but kindness from her stare. I made no move to address them further, as that might've resulted in embarrassment. However, one of them had no problem addressing me.

"Do you eat often, young lady?" Marcus asked, his bored gaze locked on me.

"Not as much as I should. It's difficult to find food while trying to hide." I explained.

"Peasant." Felix's voice murmured from across the room. My fists clenched as I ground my teeth.

"Felix." Caius growled. Felix rolled his eyes when he wasn't looking. I fought back a growl, taking a calmer approach.

"Excuse me, but do you have a problem?" I asked him innocently. He smiled.

"No, I just find beggars pathetic."

"Felix!" Aro glared at him. That did it. The empty glass in front of me began to vibrate, much like it would if there were an earthquake. The clattering of the glass on the table was the only sound to be heard in the room, naturally attracting everyone's attention. Seconds later, it exploded into billions of tiny pieces. Small crystals of glass rained down on us like snow- well, very sharp snow. I figured it was better than a person. I looked up, seeing everyone's eyes on me. All of their faces were contorted with some form of shock- with the exception of Felix, that is. He just looked angry. I looked to Aro, whose eyes were wide with what I suppose was excitement.

"I apologize; I hope you didn't need that." I finally spoke. He clapped his hands together.

"Excellent!"

I smiled. So, I wasn't in trouble? Judging by the way things were going, I wasn't.

"Caius, dear, it appears we've met someone with a bigger temper than you!" Athenadora giggled quietly. Caius's eyebrows- which had been raised in surprise -furrowed once again.

"Felix, clean this up." he spat at the hulking guard. Said person shot me a look, to which I smiled in return. I heard Demetri chuckle from the door.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

I returned to my room, worn by the night's events. Aro told me that he wished to speak with me tomorrow, among other things. What could that mean? Once again, I was clueless. I changed from my dress, finding a dark nightgown in one of the dresser drawers. I crawled under the warm sheets of the bed, snuggling my face into the pillow.

To think I'd been kidnapped, only to end up in better shape with my captors! I closed my eyes, easily falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Gosh, Jane. How many rooms are in this castle?" I groaned, fidgeting with the sleeves on my dress.

"Just a few more. I know, I hate having to make sure you know where all of them are as much as you do." she replied.

"At least we're both on the same page." I chuckled. Jane agreed as we passed several more rooms, each belonging to a member of the guard. Aro wanted me to know my way around, as his guards couldn't escort me everywhere. I didn't mind- that is, until I found out just how many rooms there were. When we came to a stop, it was in front of another set of double doors.

"This is the library." Jane motioned to them. I peered through the cracks between them, seeing no one.

"Are we allowed to go in?" I asked.

"Of course. I must go, but feel free to explore." she answered. I wished her goodbye, the continued into the library. My eyes widened in shock. It was HUGE! I didn't even know where to begin.

Looking around, I found a promising group of bookcases. Searching the shelves, my eyes settled on a red book. I reached for it, examining the cover. Shakespeare- nice. Book in hand; I located a comfy looking chair near a window. As I got cozy, my gaze found it's way to the outdoors. It was another dreary day in Volterra, thunder already rumbling from the east. I sighed, going back to my book. However, a certain painting caught my eye before I could continue. The first thing I noticed about it was the three familiar faces. Aro, Marcus, and Caius's appearances- with the exception of their attire -hadn't changed in what appeared to be centuries. They stood on a balcony, overlooking a large crowd of rowdy humans who looked to be drinking, laughing, and celebrating. Their arms were raised to the three alien figures above them. I was drawn to Aro's face first, as he stood in front of Marcus and Caius, who flanked him. Caius wore his usual mask of disgust, while Marcus looked, well, bored. Aro held his head high, clearly the leader of the group. He, like the others, was dressed in creams and pale yellows, contrasting greatly with his raven hair. His hands graced the balcony on which he stood with a feather light touch. Upon closer inspection, I noticed a fourth figure standing against one of the columns behind the three brothers. An olive waistcoat adorned his frame, standing out against the lightness of his hair. His eyes were cast downward, his expression more sad than anything. This baffled me. What reason could he have to be sad?

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I felt an icy breath by my ear. I turned to face Aro, trying not to show that he'd startled me.

"Very," I answered. "But it doesn't compare with the real thing."

Mentally, I smacked myself. It sounded like I was trying to flirt with him! I bit my lip, trying to figure a way to correct myself.

"What I mean is…paint cannot depict you as well." I said slowly.

Aro chuckled. "I understand."

I relaxed a little, quietly thrumming my fingers on the cover of my book. Aro's crimson eyes flickered to it, then to me. I stopped thrumming. Why was I so nervous? Better yet, what was he doing here? As I pondered this, Aro stared at my book.

"I thought I'd sit for a while." I explained, gesturing to the book. "It's very good."

"May I see it?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course." I replied, knowing what he really wanted. Sure enough, I felt cool fingers brush mine as I passed him the book. I glanced at his face, his beautiful features looking very interested as he flipped through it. It was then that I realized he was handsome. _Crap, _I thought. _Now he'll know!_

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, though I had no idea why.

"Interesting. I enjoy Shakespeare as well." he handed the book back to me. I took it, feeling his hand touch mine again. I could tell he was suppressing a smile.

"It's always been a favorite of mine." I muttered quietly. I could almost feel his grin as I looked up. It was quiet for a second.

"Now," Aro broke the silence. "You're wondering why I came here."

I didn't need to speak- he already knew. He spied the chair across from me, pushing it closer to mine and taking a seat.

"I realize that you are curious about our kind, are you not?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I shall tell you all that you need to know. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I bobbed my head once. He smiled.

"Very well then."

* * *

For the next few hours, Aro told me everything- and I do mean _everything _-about his kind. The Volturi, as his coven was called, were the rulers of the vampire community, punishing those who broke their laws (which I learned ALL about, as well). Each member of the Volturi guard possessed a certain ability- one that no other vampire had. I learned each of their names, as well as what gifts they possessed. A few of them surprised me, such as Jane's ability to inflict pain with a simple glance. I would have to remember to stay on her good side.

I also learned of each vampire clan- every member and ability. How had I not encountered these beings before? There were so many!

The way of life for these vampires intrigued me. Most fed on humans, while some chose animals instead. Their eye color varied depending on their diet. If they drank human blood, their eyes would turn a rich, dark red. If they were to choose animal blood, their eyes would become golden, like honey. I tried to imagine Aro with golden eyes, but decided that I preferred their crimson color. Mental slap again. Why was I thinking this way?

I learned a great deal during Aro's…well, it wasn't really a lecture. More of a…lesson? I wasn't sure. I asked a lot of questions, all of which he answered with ease. He already knew everything about me, so I wouldn't have to discuss it with him. Thank goodness.

"Now that you know all about our little coven," he said after our three hour discussion. "I was wondering…if you'd like to join us? We would be delighted to have you."

His eyes roamed my face. I did not see that coming. Well, I _was _better off here- I had food, clothing, and shelter. Plus, I wouldn't have to worry about having a job. Now that I thought about it, I wondered why I'd had to consider it in the first place.

"I would love to." I smiled, nodding. Aro's expression turned into one of pure bliss.

"Fantastic! We can discuss the details later, but for now, I have a gift for you." he stood, walking behind my chair. I heard the rustle of a chain as he pulled it from his suit jacket. Cool fingers brushed my skin as he fastened the necklace. The Volturi crest, inlaid with gold and rubies, hung in the center of my chest- directly over my heart. A sturdy chain of the same gold held it. It was beautiful. I felt Aro's cool breath at my ear.

"Welcome, Violet Elizabeth of the Volturi."

* * *

**EPIC MUSIC HERE!**

**I actually enjoyed this chapter, though the document manager was being a big meanie butt. Reviews are awesome! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Meeting

***scoots in* H-Hello! Sorry it's taken so long, but life kinda gets in the way sometimes. I wrote, this chapter about three times, trying to get it right. I hope I did this time ^_^. Anyway, thanks to:**

**AnastasiaNikolaevna**

**xXxVampChicaxXx**

**partyninja91124**

**You are amazing! Thanks tons!**

**I own nothing *sigh*.**

* * *

A few hours later, I was standing outside the Throne room, Aro beside me. I was about to meet the entire Volturi guard, and to be honest, I was a little nervous. The only thing that eased my nerves was thinking of what Felix's reaction would be to me joining the Volturi. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when we shook hands.

"Violet?" Aro's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I turned to him, raising my eyebrows. He watched me curiously, his cloudy eyes roaming my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Very well then. Shall we?"

He gestured to the doors. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Yes." I sighed, taking his offered arm. It was rock solid, even under all of that fabric. I quickly pushed the thought away, knowing he would find out about it sometime. I could just imagine him laughing at my chaotic thoughts. The very idea annoyed me.

The slight breeze caused by the opening doors brought me back to the present. I walked with Aro (though not nearly as gracefully) into the enormous room, analyzing the line of people before us. I immediately recognized Jane, who was suppressing a small smile. Demetri stood next to her, grinning at me openly. However, it was the person at the very end of the line who held my attention.

Felix.

The hulking giant looked as though he wanted to hit something. Hard. I could see his jaw clenching as I smiled at him innocently. I immediately decided that I wanted to be here for a _long_ time.

"Everyone," Aro breathed, arresting everyone's interest. "I am pleased to announce that we will be welcoming another individual into our ranks. This is Violet."

He gestured to me with his free hand. I nodded to the group before me, not speaking. Some of them regarded me with kindness, others with curiosity. I could practically feel the waves of hate radiating from Felix, warm and menacing. A tug on my arm alerted me to the fact that Aro wanted me to follow him. I quickly obliged, walking to the front of the line. A tall woman stood in front of me, honey locks framing her face delicately. She looked upon me with inquisitiveness.

"Violet, this is Heidi." Aro introduced us. Heidi extended her hand, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Violet."

I returned her expression, taking her hand. "You too, Heidi."

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, after all.

I met the rest of the guard, finding that most of them were quite nice. I could already tell that Jane and I were on our way to becoming friends, which was good. Athenadora seemed to like me enough, as well. When we reached Felix, my excitement grew.

"Hello, Felix." I said, offering my hand. He uncurled one of his fists, grasping it as lightly as possible. I disguised my giggle by clearing my throat, feeling the vibrations of Demetri's silent laughter as they reverberated around the room.

"Violet." Felix murmured, squeezing my hand painfully. I fought back the urge to blow his head off, knowing that I would only get into trouble. Pulling back my hand, I shot him a look.

"I believe that is everyone." Aro interrupted our silent conversation, releasing my arm and dismissing the guard. Felix flitted from the room quickly, behaving very much as if he wanted to kill someone. Athenadora approached me as I stayed in place.

"Violet?" she asked softly, her voice musical.

"Hmm?" I murmured. She smiled.

"I was wondering…maybe you'd like to take a walk in the garden with me?"

"I would love to." I agreed. Athenadora made a noise of delight, hooking her arm through mine and guiding me from the Throne room. I giggled.

The nagging sensation of someone watching me wouldn't go away until we were out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Athenadora and I sat in a patch of grass, admiring the flowers surrounding us. We'd been out here for around an hour, just talking and taking in the outdoors. The scent of rain was soothing, reminding me of my childhood. Paris had always been rainy like this. Of course, that was before...

Before my memories could turn sour, I forced myself to think of something else. Of course, that was also a mistake. My thoughts were filled with images of Aro.

_No, Violet. You don't think of him in that way, _I tried to tell myself. True, he was beautiful, but everyone here was. Yes, that was it. The other men were handsome, too. I was just overwhelmed by the breathtaking vampires. Well, that's what I made myself believe.

"My, you're awfully quiet." Athenadora chuckled, picking a daisy and smelling it. The golden petals caressed her face with a feather light touch, standing out against her powdery skin. I was so busy marveling in her beauty that I had forgotten to speak.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Nonsense," she waved her hand. "There's nothing to apologize for."

I chuckled. "Okay then."

Athenadora tilted her head to the side. "I am curious, though. What is it that had you looking so upset?"

It was my turn to be confused. "I was upset?"

She nodded. "You were frowning for at least five minutes straight."

"Oh," I mumbled.

"So, what were you thinking about?" she pressed. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well, if you _must _know, I was thinking about…someone."

"And who might this _someone _be?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not sure I like your tone." I teased. She giggled.

"Fine, if you're going to be secretive. Do I know him?"

I hesitated. "Yes."

"Oh? Hmm…" she hummed, thinking. "Well, it is obviously not Felix."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Most definitely not."

"Alright, I'm still guessing. Not Caius, I hope?" she smiled when I made a face.

"No worries there. No offence, of course."

"None taken. I don't suppose it would be…Aro?" she said, a bit loudly. I was about to shake my head when I noticed that she wasn't looking at me anymore. I followed her gaze, spotting the eccentric leader walking towards us. We both stood, neither speaking. Aro was in front of us now, eyeing us with amusement.

"I thought I heard my name," he smiled. Athenadora and I relaxed from our stiff poses.

"I was just having a little chat with Violet, brother." Athenadora laid a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her, looking back to Aro.

"So I heard." he gazed at me knowingly. "Dora, would you mind if I borrowed her for a moment? We need to discuss a few things."

"Of course," Athenadora replied, giving me a quick hug. "It was fun talking with you. We should do this more often." With that, she was gone, having flitted from the garden.

"She's really taken a liking to you." Aro commented.

"I'm glad." I nodded.

"Would you care to sit?" he offered, gesturing to a nearby bench.

"Sure." I answered, walking with him. Trying not to sit so close to him was impossible, for the bench was rather small.

"Now, I understand that you have some reservations about our diet. Yes?" Aro began.

"Um," I wasn't sure if I should answer. Well, it was his fault for asking. "Just one."

He held out his hand. I wordlessly placed mine on his. Darn it! He would hear my thoughts about him from a few minutes ago- how did I not realize this? His milky eyes unfocused for a moment.

"Ah," he came back from my thoughts. "I see. You wish to continue with your previous lifestyle."

I removed my hand, placing it back in my lap. Maybe he didn't pay attention to those...odd thoughts.

"If you don't mind." I murmured. His features expressed thoughtfulness.

"I understand. However, I fear for your safety. What if you were caught?"

"Well, if that's what you're worried about, you can send someone with me. If I get into trouble, I'll have help." I suggested. Aro remained silent, thinking.

"I suppose." he sighed. I had to keep myself from hugging him. That would only make him think one thing.

"Thank you." I smiled instead.

"It is no problem at all." he assured me, getting up from the bench. He extended his hand, helping me up. I thanked him mentally, knowing he could hear it. He chuckled.

* * *

"Don't they look happy?" I sighed dreamily, watching the pair smiling at each other through the window. Caius shook his head from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my hair. I turned my attention from Aro and Violet to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I'm beginning to regret telling you about the bond Marcus saw between them." he sighed once we broke apart. I swatted at him playfully.

"I am simply giving them a little nudge."

"A nudge?" he chuckled. "It seems more like a shove, if you ask me."

"Nudge, shove. It is the same thing." I shot back, returning my attention to my brother and friend. Caius joined me, watching as Aro helped Violet up from the bench they'd been sitting on. I couldn't help but notice how their hands stayed together for a moment after they'd gotten up. I smiled.

"See? Their love is already starting to show."

* * *

**O.o**

**Interesting...**

**So, what did you think? Reviews are helpful- not to mention a confidence boost! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Threat

**I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry it took so long, guys. I want to thank you all for your reviews, though. They've meant a lot :)**

**AnastasiaNikolaevna**

**xXxVampChicaxXx**

**Aztilen-chan**

**Gazingmoon**

**You are all amazing, and thank you for your patience. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**If you think I own any of this, you are dead wrong. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

I groaned, burying my head under the pillows. Who would be here at six in the morning?

KNOCK, KNOCK.

My hands searched for the edge of the bed sheets, slowly pulling them down. I lifted my head from my pillows, blinking a few times in an attempt to wake myself up. I was only partially successful as I slid from the warmth of my bed.

"Idiot muet. Réveiller m'en haut à six dans la matinée." I grumbled, groggily shuffling to the door. I opened it the tiniest crack, seeing Jane's amused face just outside.

"Jane?" I mumbled hoarsly, rubbing my eyes. The blonde in question simply nodded, a smile forming on her lips.

"Good morning, Violet." she greeted. I mumbled unintelligently in response. "It's time to start your first day. You have five minutes."

I made a face. "Joy. Thank you."

I gently closed the door, making my way to the wardrobe and pulling the first dress I came to out of it. The zipper gave me some trouble, causing me to stumble over my shoes. I slipped them on, grabbing the necklace that Aro had given me and fastening it on. A quick glance in the mirror told me that my hair looked like a bird's nest. I ran my fingers through it, trying to make myself presentable. Once I was satisfied, I left the room.

"You're a minute late." Jane said as I shut the door behind me.

"Oops." I shrugged, following her down the hall.

"By the way, this is for you." she handed me a dark wad of fabric. I held it up, examining the details. It was a coat, that much was certain. The intricate grey detailing around the hem, sleeves, and collar was beautiful. Dull silver buttons in the front and back added to it's attractiveness. I slipped it on without further scrutiny, feeling the coolness of the lining as it slid over my bare arms. I buttoned it carefully, as though it would fall apart if not handled properly.

"What's this for?" I asked, gesturing to it.

"Think of it as a uniform. All guards have one." Jane replied.

We reached the Throne room, entering soundlessly. Jane flitted to Alec's side, while I stood in the middle of the room. It was rapidly becoming my designated spot.

"Ah, Violet and Jane." Aro breathed as we took our places. Jane nodded once to him.

"Master."

I did the same, watching as Aro stood from his throne and approached me. Without a word, I placed my hand in his. He chuckled silently at my attitude upon waking up. Well, I was tired. Aro withdrew his hand, smiling to himself.

"I see you've had a pleasant morning." he said. I nodded.

"Yes, master." It was becoming increasingly difficult not to laugh.

"And it appears you've enjoyed your little gift." he pointed out, eyeing my coat.

"Very much so. Thank you, master." I agreed. Aro sighed.

"It suits you."

I wasn't very sure whether or not this was a compliment, so I remained silent. Suddenly, a question came to mind. Before I could even ask, Aro answered it.

"Stand where you wish." he waved me off, returning to his throne. I looked around for a brief moment, spotting a space beside Marcus's throne. Evaporating to it, I stood straight, trying to mimick everyone else in the room. Well, my job would be easy, to say the least. As far as I could tell, we wouldn't be doing much today. Everyone was silent, occasional conversations sparking here and there. I caught sight of Felix from beside the doors, glaring at me with everything he had. I grinned, showing all of my teeth.

Maybe things wouldn't be so boring, after all.

* * *

I was alternating between staring at various members of the guard and smiling at Felix for the next few hours. The latter proved to be more fun, as he almost always glared back. I even managed to draw a growl from him, much to my delight.

Athenadora entered the room a little while later, standing beside her husband. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her hair softly and muttering quiet words to her. She spotted me and waved, flitting over to give me a hug.

"How is your first day faring?" she asked. I laughed at the awkwardness of our conversation- the whole room seemed to be watching.

"Very well, Athenadora." I replied. She tsked, shaking her head.

"Please, call me Dora."

"Alright, Dora." I corrected myself. She nodded in approval.

"Much better."

Suddenly, everyone in the room grew deathly quiet. Everyone, that is, except for myself. Even Dora had stiffened, appearing to be listening to something. They must've had exceptional hearing, for I heard nothing until a few minutes later, when a violent rustling sound came from down the hall. I had no idea what it was, though the members of the guard were growling. Seeing as how I wouldn't know unless I checked, I peered through the cracks between the doors of the Throne room. What I saw forced me to hiss, extending my fangs. A deranged man dressed in rags was heading straight for the Throne room, his crimson eyes bright with bloodlust. I guessed he was a newborn, taking in his attitude. An aged immortal would not behave in such a manner.

"Dora." Caius hissed from his throne. Said female flitted behind him instantly, seeking protection. When the doors to the room burst open, everyone was ready. The bloodthirsty individual scarcely had time to launch himself at Aro before he collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain. I glanced at Jane, who seemed quite pleased with herself. Aro stood, flitting to the screeching man.

"What is your name?" he asked sternly. The man merely continued to scream, clutching his skull in agony.

"Your name?" Aro demanded again. I had never seen him like this before, and frankly, it was quite intriguing.

"T-Tom B-Barnes." the man spat, letting out another scream.

"Who sent you, Tom?" Aro asked. Tom was rendered speechless, shrieking as more pain hit him. Goodness, how much more could Jane give him? Aro glanced at Felix, who's hands were balled into tight fists.

"Felix." Aro murmured, looking to Jane. She understood his silent command, removing her torturous gaze from Tom just as Felix snatched him from the ground and held him tightly. Tom appeared to be thankful for being crushed in his arms, rather than facing Jane's power. He never stopped struggling, however.

"I will only ask once more," Aro warned. "Who sent you?"

Tom answered quickly, obviously trying to avoid feeling Jane's wrath again. His arms were still flailing as Felix growled.

"Stefan and Vladimir." he gasped, Felix squeezing him tighter. He tried to fight him off, but Felix's strength just barely outmatched his own. Wait, Stefan and Vladimir…I knew those names. That was the Romanian coven, right? Oh, no.

They were trying to destroy us.

Aro kept his expression calm as he responded. "I see." A quick glance to Jane and I told everyone in the room of Tom's fate. I evaporated to where Felix held him, Jane by my side. He struggled, snarling viciously. I glared at him. Before I knew what was happening, he had begun squealing in pain again. Felix dropped him to the floor, watching with amusement.

"This..isn't..over." Tom managed to choke out. I stood over him, retracting my fangs. I wouldn't need them for this.

"For you, it is." I said. With that, I focused all of my anger on him, causing him to explode. Pieces of his body rained down on everyone, nearly hitting a few people. Tom's arm hit Felix in the side of the head, making me laugh. He growled, chucking the discarded limb at me. I easily dodged it, evaporating beside Aro. When I realized just who I was standing by, I backed away.

"Oops." I mumbled, scooting back to my spot beside Marcus, who chuckled quietly.

Within minutes, all of the pieces of Tom had been piled up and lit on fire. Purple smoke rose from the burning limbs, some still twitching. I felt a tinge of guilt for what I had done, but it was nothing compared to the relief I experienced when the threat of Tom was erased. However, one large problem still loomed over the Volturi.

The Romanians.

* * *

**Idiot muet. Réveiller m'en haut à six dans la matinée. Translation: Dumb fool. Waking me up at six in the morning. **

**Yes, Violet speaks French. If anyone knows the language, please tell me if I wrote that little bit correctly. Thanks!**

**I'm sorry- I couldn't find a place to put Aro's point of view :( I promise it will be in the next one. ****Did you like it? If you didn't like it, please offer some sort of constructive criticism- flames won't help me improve! Review, if possible, and thanks again for reading!**


	6. Thinking

**I wrote this on a whim this morning, mostly because I felt the need to explain some things about the last chapter. Also, I added Aro's perspective- see? I hope you like it, even though it's rather short. Thanks to:**

**Aztilen-chan**

**TeamAroPickle**

**Your reviews helped me figure out what was going to happen in this chapter! By the way, I thought you might like to know that this chapter is set three months after Violet's first day at 'work'. Nothing really interesting happened since then, so I kind of pressed the fast forward button. **

**I own nothing :(**

**Aro**

"I am telling you, Dora," I murmured, keeping my eyes on the shelves before me. "Something very strange is happening."

My sister-in-law simply giggled quietly, shaking her head. I sighed, my gaze resting upon the title for which I had been searching. Swiping it from where it rested, I turned to face Athenadora.

"Aro, I think you are imagining things." she said, lowering her own novel and placing it on a nearby table. I kept my expression blank as I gazed at her. How could she disregard something as significant as this?

"I most certainly am not." I insisted.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly- Caius and Marcus have refused to share their thoughts with you for the past few months, and you find this to be some sign of conspiracy. Am I missing anything?" Athenadora asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Her smug attitude nearly sent me over the edge.

"No."

"Well, I can assure you that they are not conspiring against you, Aro. You just need to relax." she spoke quietly and calmly. I replaced the book I had chosen on it's shelf, joining her on the couch. A small chime sounded throughout the air, each note slicing through the quiet of the castle.

"I am simply worried, Dora." I sighed. "These things never happen."

"Speaking of _things,_" she started. I raised a brow, allowing her to continue. "Would you care to tell me why you've been acting so strangely around Violet?"

If the subject change hadn't been enough to throw me off, the question certainly was. I hadn't been acting out of the ordinary around Violet…had I?

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

"I think you know, Aro. You used to be so friendly around her. What has happened?" she gave me a knowing look.

To be honest, I hadn't given much thought to my attitude around Violet. As far as I was concerned, I treated her just as the other members of the guard. Granted, I hadn't been the most cheerful lately, but that was to be expected. The Romanians had yet to attempt anything else on us, and everyone was becoming restless.

"I suppose I've just been distracted." I answered her.

"Well, perhaps you should UN-distract yourself, brother. You might learn something." she suggested, getting up from the couch. I watched as she flitted from the room, winking at me in the process.

Just what was she implying?

* * *

**Violet**

It's been around three months since I joined the Volturi.

For the most part, I love everything about it. Not only do I get to tease Felix everyday, but I've made a few friends, as well. Jane and I often sit in the library, discussing our favorite works and such. She's really very nice, once you get to know her.

Athenadora drags me outside virtually every evening, simply to talk. She's managed to learn about most of my childhood, though I have no idea how. The strangest thing is, however, how she acts when I talk about the leaders- Aro, in particular. The moment I mention his name, her entire demeanor changes. She'll make little hints here and there, waggling her eyebrows and such. If she's trying to push us together, I have news for her.

Aro hates me.

I'm not sure when I made the discovery, but I'm guessing it was around a week after I'd started work. At least, that's when he started ignoring me most of the time. The only time he even spares a glance at me is when he wants someone blown up. I've considered leaving a few times, but then I remember the friends I've gained here. I couldn't leave them.

I walked down the hallway, heading straight for the library. Today had been a long day, and I was ready to curl up with a good book and rest. Jane had to discuss something with Marcus, so I was on my own. I sighed contentedly, turning a corner.

I felt myself collide with something hard, causing me to stumble backwards. A set of arms caught me before I could fall on my butt, much to my relief. However, my joy was cut short when I realized just who it was that had walked into me.

Of course, it would be Aro.

"Thank you, master." I mumbled, keeping my expression blank. Aro, however, smiled.

"It is quite alright, Violet."

Whoa, what just happened? He hates me…right?

"Where are you headed?" he asked casually, as though we were lifelong friends.

"The library, sir." I answered. He nodded.

"Very well."

With that, he walked off. I stood there for a minute, confused. One minute, he ignores me, and the next, he's helping me up and smiling. Ugh!

I stalked off to the library, muttering under my breath. "Quelquefois je n'aime pas cet homme."

From farther down the hall, I could've sworn I heard a laugh.

* * *

**Quelquefois je n'aime pas cet homme. Translation: Sometimes I don't like that man.**

**So, what did you think? Just a little peak into Aro and Violet's thoughts on each other. The next one WILL be longer- promise. Reviews are helpful, and thank you for reading!**


	7. Discovery

**Chapter seven is here! I kind of like this one, but we'll see what you think. Many thanks to:**

**Gazingmoon**

**Aztilen-chan**

**TeamAroPickle**

**xXxVampChicaxXx**

**You are wonderful, people! Hope you like this one!**

**I own absolutely, positively, nothing. =(**

* * *

**Violet**

Things had gone relatively well for the next few weeks. Aro stopped ignoring me, the Romanians hadn't attempted anything (although we all kind of wished they would, just to eliminate the suspense), and things were just peachy. Marcus and Caius seemed to be acting a little distant from Aro, however. When he would ask a question, they would answer quickly. Marcus never answered Aro to begin with, so not much changed there. However, Caius's replies to him were no longer spiteful- just simple. Everyone in the guard noticed this, but said nothing.

"So," Dora began, picking a delicate white tulip to add to her ever growing bouquet. It was nine o'clock in the evening, and we were conversing in the garden. The stars overhead illuminated the plants around us in a magical light. I stared at the flowers in Dora's arms. Shades of soft pink, pale yellow, and white blended together beautifully. I did not speak, hoping that she would instead forget what she was going to talk about. Unfortunately, this did not prove to be the case.

"Things seem to be going fairly well between you and Aro." she continued, glancing at me. I knew it. With a roll of my eyes, I answered her.

"Could you be any more obvious?"

Dora giggled, smelling the flowers. "I suppose I could."

Just then, she turned, obviously hearing someone approach. I copied her movements, spotting Demetri as he walked towards our little party.

"Good evening, Dora. Vi." he nodded to each of us. Demetri had started calling me Vi around two weeks ago, though I don't know why. I guess it was a sign of friendship.

"Demetri." Dora and I greeted him.

"Aro sent me to get you both. Says he has an announcement to make." he explained. We nodded, following him from the garden.

Navigating through the endless hallways of the castle had become something of a second nature to me. I studied the paintings on the walls as we walked, finding nothing to keep me interested. Just before we turned a corner, however, one painting caught my eye. It wasn't particularly bright, nor was it exciting. Something about it, however, made me stop to examine it.

A beautiful blonde woman was sitting by a window, examining the scene below her with delighted interest. Her ruby eyes sparkled with mischief, while a small smile played on her full lips. Moonlight danced across her pale skin, highlighting her splendor. I tilted my head to the side, now completely entranced.

"Who is this?" I asked, not looking away from the mysterious female.

"That's Sulpicia," It was Demetri who answered my question. "Aro's wife."

I froze, unable to speak. He had a wife?

"She was killed nearly twenty years ago." Dora murmured sadly from behind me. I turned to face her.

"By who?" I asked, instantly regretting the brief sense of jealousy that had flashed through me just moments ago.

Dora shook her head and shrugged, a frown shattering her normally joyful appearance. "No one knows. That's why Aro sends two guards out every night to look for her destroyer."

I shook my head sadly, glancing back at the painting. "That's terrible."

They both nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of dreadful silence, Demetri spoke.

"We should get going."

Dora and I agreed, continuing with him on our journey to the Throne room.

I would never look at Aro the same way after that.

We entered the Throne room minutes later, taking our positions. I watched as Aro stood from his throne, his eyes flickering to me briefly before eyeing the rest of the room.

"I have an announcement!" he began, crossing his arms behind his back. "As you all know, the nineteenth of March is approaching quickly, meaning that the preparations for our annual St. Marcus day ball are to begin. I expect you all to attend, provided that you take shifts guarding the perimeter of the castle."

"Another celebration, Aro?" Caius groaned.

Aro's smile did not falter as he spoke. "Why yes, dear brother. It warms my heart to hear your enthusiasm."

I disguised my laugh as a cough as Athenadora giggled quietly. Jane shot me a grin, replacing it quickly with a blank expression as Aro looked at her.

"You are dismissed!" he declared, allowing us to leave. Jane immediately flitted to my side.

"You know what this means." she sighed, glancing at Dora.

"No, what?" I asked.

"We have to go-" before she could finish, Athenadora had caught up with us.

"I believe this calls for a shopping trip." she grinned. I laughed as Jane groaned.

* * *

**Aro**

"Come now, Marcus,"I insisted, my hands balling into fists. "What is it that you're hiding?"

My brother sighed, looking to Athenadora for help. From Caius's lap, she nodded.

"You should tell him."

"Tell me what?" I questioned exasperatedly. Caius huffed in annoyance. Marcus looked at me with disapproval. Dora was the only who appeared the least bit happy, a small smile forming on her lips.

"It is about Violet." Marcus eventually answered.

Well, that was certainly unexpected. I was nearly certain that their secret had something to do with the way I'd been sending guards out on patrol. This news should've been somewhat of a relief, but for reasons unknown to me, it was not. I eyed Marcus questioningly.

"Go on."

Marcus sighed, searching for a way to put his thoughts into words. Finally, he appeared to settle on his next statement.

"She is your mate, Aro." he informed me. The silence that followed was deafening.

For the first time in decades, I, Aro of the Volturi, was at a loss for words. The only coherent thought in my mind was:

_How?_

"Excuse me?" I breathed, confusion settling over my features.

"You heard him, Aro." Caius murmured from behind me.

"But…Sulpicia…" I trailed off, looking to Marcus.

"Your bond with Sulpicia had worn thin over time. When she," he paused. "Died, it had nearly been severed."

"She was not your mate, Aro." Athenadora said, summarizing Marcus's explanation.

"Violet?" I repeated, still in shock.

"Did you not notice the spark between you two?" Caius chuckled. "Dora was right- both of you are clueless."

Coming out of my state of astonishment, I shot him a look. He met it with a stern glare.

"I don't suppose you've told her?" I asked, speaking of Violet.

"No, Aro. However, now that you are informed, what do you plan to do about it?" Dora responded, a bit of smugness in her tone.

In truth, I did not know.

* * *

**ARO FINALLY KNOWS! **

**Hmm...I wonder what happens now? Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review! **


	8. Argument

**TA DA! Okay, I finally got this finished. I was trying to add a little more Violet and Felix fun in this one, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you: xXxVampChicaxXx, hermonine, Aztilen-chan, Gazingmoon, and imogen321 for your reviews. They're always apprechiated! **

**I own NOTHING -_-**

* * *

The next afternoon found Jane and I in the library. We had gone from discussing the works of Poe, to Aro's attitude this morning. Jane was sitting in a rather comfortable looking armchair, while I stretched myself out on the adjacent couch. The book I'd been reading had occupied my lap for the duration of our conversation. I picked at the cover every now and then, more out of habit than anything else.

"I've never seen him like that, Violet." Jane was saying, shooting me a look when it looked like I wasn't paying attention.

"Really? I just thought he was a little fidgety." I shrugged, returning her playful glare.

"Trust me, Aro is not one to be awkward around people." she said, returning to her novel. I sighed, doing the same. I was about to become lost in the words of Jane Austen when a hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I tilted my head back to see Felix behind me, looking rather smug.

"Can I help you?" I spat. His grin faded, replaced by what was meant to be an innocent expression.

"I was just looking for some friendly conversation. Mind if I join you?" he asked, taking my pause as a no. I scowled as he sat on the windowsill, watching Jane and I.

"So, how are you today?" he broke the silence, glancing from me to Jane. I remained silent, clenching my fists. Jane stared at Felix frostily.

"I am fine, Felix."

He simply smiled, nearly sending me over the edge. "That's good."

My jaw ached from being shut so tightly, but I didn't move.

"Violet, calm down. We wouldn't want to have to dump you in a lake to cool you off, would we?" Felix tsked.

A book from a nearby shelf exploded, it's pages flying in various directions. I shot up, pointing a finger directly in Felix's face. If he could make fun of my human life, I could make fun of his.

"Why don't you try to commit suicide again? Maybe this time, you'll actually be able to go through with it." I growled. His smug expression disappeared, replaced by one of pure hatred. Jane stood, ready to interfere.

"Violet! Felix!" an irritated voice yelled from behind me. I winced, turning to face an irate Caius.

"Yes, master?" I whispered. Caius glared.

"Come with me. Both of you." he hissed. With that, he stormed from the library, us on his heels. Felix shoved past me to follow him, making sure to dislocate my shoulder as he did so. I glowered at him, popping it back into place.

Caius drifted quickly through the halls, his snowy hair whipping behind him. Felix trailed him, reminding me much of a dog. I walked behind the two, arms crossed across my chest.

_Must not kill Felix. Must not kill Felix. _

I repeated the same phrase in my head, attempting to breathe deeply. We eventually reached the Throne room, Caius not sparing a glance at us before breezing through the doors. Felix entered next, purposely letting them hit me when I walked in. I said nothing, as the leaders were watching us intently from their thrones.

We stood in the middle of the room, trying to appear the smallest bit dignified as Caius scolded us.

"Are you two children?" he asked angrily. We shook our heads. "Then I suggest you stop acting like it!"

We nodded, deciding that it would be in our best interest to stay quiet.

"I would advise you both to not let this happen again." Aro spoke now, his eyes lingering on me before moving to Felix.

"Yes, master." he muttered.

"You are dismissed." Caius sighed, waving us away. I evaporated from the room, heading for the garden. It was peaceful, and I needed to think.

Lying down amongst the flowers, I stared up at the sky. Why was it never sunny?

A rustling in the bushes nearby alerted me to the presence of another. I shot up, getting a whiff of whoever it was. Peering through the leaves of the shrubbery lining the garden, I saw a head of light hair. It was obvious that this person was a female, as her hair had been pulled into a ponytail. Her skin was flushed, as though she'd been running for a long time. The very scent of her blood caused my canine teeth to throb. Without my permission, they extended into fangs. Unfortunately, the woman chose this moment to step out from her hiding place, the sweet smell of her blood filling my nostrils. I cursed myself for not feeding recently as instinct took over.

A menacing hiss escaped my lips as I readied myself to spring at my prey. Her eyes widened as she saw me, crouched and fangs dripping with venom. Her scream rang through the air as I pounced, unable to control myself.

"Don't!" a pair of stony arms wrapped themselves around my torso, pulling me backwards. My back collided with what felt like a brick wall, causing me to cry out in pain. The human ran off, stumbling and whimpering. I slumped forward, immediately realizing my own stupidity. How could I have been so careless?

"Thank you." I mumbled, not sure who had caught me.

"You're welcome, Violet."

It was Aro.

I stiffened, now very embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his grip loosening a bit. I nodded.

"Yes."

With that, I was released from his arms. Neither of us said anything for a minute. I finally turned to Aro, preparing to thank him again. However, he spoke before I could find the words.

"My dear, why would you wait so long to feed?" he shook his head slightly.

"I don't know, master." I answered, defeated. However, Aro wasn't done just yet.

"Well then, I suppose you'll need to go tonight." he said. It was an order, not a suggestion. I nodded.

"I'll ask Demetri to accompany me."

He seemed to want to say something else, but quickly decided otherwise. I raised a brow, waiting for any kind of a response.

"Yes, that will be fine." he finally sighed, as though he'd just lost an argument. I stared at him, wishing I could read minds at that moment. He simply smiled, masking his previous expression almost completely. Somehow, he still looked stressed.

"I apologize, but I must be going." he turned to leave. I watched him go, waiting until he was nearly inside before speaking again.

"Thank you, Aro." I whispered. It both frightened and delighted me that I liked the way his name sounded on my lips.

* * *

**Yep, that's all I got this time. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review!**

**On a completely off subject note, I was planning on starting a Charlie and the Chocolate factory fic soon. Would anyone be interested in that sort of thing? Random, I know. Thanks so much for reading!**


	9. Confusion

**I'm sorry, so sorry! It's been FOREVER since my last update, and I apologize a thousand times. To make up for it, this chapter has some important points going on ^_^ I would like to thank: xXxVampChicaxXx, Gazingmoon, and Kassandra203 for their reviews. I love reading them, so please remember to shoot me one before you go!**

**I own nothing ;)**

* * *

"Back off!" I cried quietly, snatching the nearest shoe from one of the shelves and attempting to defend myself with it. Athenadora laughed at my theatrics, continuing her advance on me. Heidi was by her side, grinning wickedly. Jane was the only one to show me a speck of mercy, watching the show from the side with a smile in her eyes. We had decided to go shopping a week before the ball, trying on at least five hundred dresses within two hours. I was getting tired, and another dressing room was the last thing my eyes wanted to see. Heidi and Jane had already gotten ensembles for the celebration, as had Athenadora. Now, I enjoy shopping, but Dora made it a sport. She was quick with her decisions, never pausing to weigh her options. It was for this reason that I would never go shopping with her again.

"This will be the last one, I promise!" Dora insisted, extending the lavender garment towards me with an innocent expression. Heidi shot me a pleading look and nodded in agreement. I glanced at the object in Dora's hands.

"I don't do strapless."

"Oh, come on!" Heidi whined, stamping her foot. I resisted the urge to laugh.

Dora said nothing, opting instead to puff out her lower lip in a begging manner. I rolled my eyes, replacing the shoe I had grabbed from the shelf. When I turned back to Dora, she was waving the dress at me, a hopeful gleam in her dark eyes. I almost made a comment on them before remembering that she, Jane, and Heidi had worn contacts.

"Come now," Dora urged, pushing the cool fabric into my hands. "It will be fine."

I sighed. "Fine."

There was no winning with Dora. I had learned that lesson around an hour ago.

Jane watched me shuffle to the dressing room, her arms crossed. Heidi had joined her, shaking her head as I closed the door.

Once the door had been closed, I turned to the dress, scrutinizing every detail. It was gorgeous, that much was true. The light fabric was smooth, shimmering slightly from the overhead lights. I ran a hand over it, loving the feel of satin under my fingertips.

With renewed interest, I quickly stripped off my clothes and slipped it on. I kept having to remind myself to be careful with the delicate item of clothing as I attempted to zip it up. It turned out to be more difficult than I thought, and my arm was soon bent at a very uncomfortable angle.

"Help me," I murmured, knowing one of them would hear. Sure enough, there was a knock at the dressing room door around five seconds later.

"Having trouble?" Heidi's voice was muffled by the thick wood.

"How did you guess?" I asked sarcastically, unlatching the door. A head of blonde hair bolted past me as soon as it had swung halfway open.

"Hi Heidi, come on in." I chuckled, feeling the back of the dress tightening as she pulled the zipper into place.

"Finished." she chirped, walking in front of me to examine the garment. I watched as her eyes roamed over it, as though she were admiring a museum exhibit. Finally, she nodded in approval.

"Pretty." a smile graced her features. Just then, Dora swooped into the dressing room. She quickly scanned the gown, circling me in order to see it in it's entirety. I began to get impatient, quietly tapping my bare foot against the cold wood floor. Dora made no comment, but kept staring at the dress. Jane entered the small space behind her soundlessly, looking me over.

"Very nice",she mouthed, not wanting to disturb Dora's inspection. Dora, to my surprise, had not spoken the entire time.

When she looked up, I felt a jolt of nervousness shoot through my veins.

"I think," she whispered, building the suspense. "That it is perfect."

A satisfied sigh escaped my lips. However, my joy was compromised when she spoke again.

"Now, we must get shoes."

* * *

When we returned to the castle, it was around ten o'clock at night. I was very tired, my eyelids drooping as I carried my shopping bags back to my room. Heidi and Dora had wandered off as soon as we got back, chatting animatedly about the decroations for the ball. Alec had pulled Jane aside, leaving me to myself as I trudged back to my room, which seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

"Would you like some help?" a voice spoke from beside me. I glanced over to see Aro, looking like some kind of gorgeous statue. His eyes met mine, and for a moment, I could see nothing else. We stared at each other for a bit. That is, before I forgot what he'd said.

"What?" I mumbled lamely. An amused smile lit up his face, forcing me to avert my eyes in embarrassment.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the bags. I nodded briefly, handing them to him.

"Thank you, master." I murmured, yawning in the process. Aro's mouth turned into a frown as I said the last word, but quickly righted itself. I was too tired to ask.

We reached my room a few minutes later. I entered first, holding the door open for Aro. With one fluid movement, he had set the shopping bags at the foot of my bed. I thanked him, watching as he once again grimaced at the sound of his title. As his face straightened out once again, I couldn't control the one thought that had jumped to the front of my mind.

He was _very _attractive.

I mean, sure, everyone here was, but there was something about him…something I liked. Wait, what was I thinking?

My thoughts were silenced when Aro took a step forward. I stared at him, slightly thrown by his actions. He continued on, stopping just before me. Crimson orbs filled my vision, distracting me from everything else. Maybe I was just sleepy, but it seemed as though Aro's face was slowly getting closer to mine. I found myself inching towards it.

"Master," I mumbled, confused. Aro frowned for the third time.

"Call me Aro." he whispered, our lips mere inches from each other. My stomach was flipping, sending shivers through my entire body.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Violet, I-" Heidi's voice trailed off from the doorway. Aro was away from me in an instant, putting on a mask of indifference. I clenched my fists, grinding my teeth together. From outside, a massive thud could be heard. I knew it was a tree- that's what I was aiming for.

"What on earth could that be?" Aro muttered, though it was obvious that he already knew. Turning to me he added, "I'm afraid I must be off. Good evening, ladies."

With a nod to Heidi, he was gone. I looked back to her, disappointment obvious on my features.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, sounding rueful.

"Kind of." I replied, still slightly angry. She backed away, most likely afraid that I would explode.

"Sorry," she murmured, turning to leave. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" I tilted my head to the side out of curiosity. She smiled faintly.

"For putting up with Athenadora and I all day."

In the next instant, I was alone in my room. I flopped down on the bed, baffled by the events of the past five minutes. Did Aro…have feelings for me? The answer was obvious, but I tuned it out in disbelief. He was the leader of vampires, able to do virtually anything he wanted. Not only that, but he had a _wife. _Granted, she was no longer alive, but I knew how the whole mate thing worked. It wasn't likely that he would be attracted to me.

Of course, there was one last question on my mind.

Did I have feelings for him, too?

* * *

**Aaaaand cut!**

**So, did you enjoy it? I thought I'd torture you guys for a little bit, just to see if I could build some suspense. Once again, could you do me a big favor and review? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Puzzle

***hides behind trash can lid* Yes, I know how long it's been since I last updated, and I'm sorry! Life has been hectic and slightly mean to me for the past few weeks. Hopefully, this chapter will help to make up for that. A humungous thank you to:**

**TeamAroPickle**

**Kassandra203**

**Aztilen-chan**

**Reviews make me happy, so if you could leave me one after you read, that would be most delightful :) Without further ado then, please enjoy!**

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

I took the first shift for guarding the castle.

It was the night of the ball, and one thing was certain: I did NOT want to go. Why, you may ask? Well, it just so happens that a certain Volturi ruler would be in attendance, as well.

The past week had gone by slowly- painfully, even. Aro and I said little to each other, avoiding one another like the plague. Heidi tried to apologize here and there, but I stopped her each time- it was slightly annoying. I know that sounds mean, but it's rather difficult to be in a good mood when one of the most beautiful men on the planet starts to kiss you, but gets interrupted by your friend who wasn't paying a darn bit of attention to what she heard.

_Stop. Deep breaths, _I commanded myself, ceasing my constant pacing of the castle grounds. I inhaled slowly through my nose, holding my breath for a moment before releasing it. I repeated the action several times in an attempt to calm myself down. It wasn't worth destroying yet another innocent tree.

Resuming my walk, I glanced up at the sky. Luminescent dots had been sprinkled upon a blanket of midnight blue, twinkling subtly every now and then. I smiled briefly- it was breathtaking.

_SNAP!_

My head whipped around at the somewhat loud noise. I recognized it as that of a twig breaking, immediately going rigid. A quick sniff of the air alerted me to the presence of another, and I searched for the source. I caught a glimpse of something white among the darkness, zooming in for a closer look. It was definitely a vampire, that much I knew. As for it's identity…well, that was yet to be discovered. I extended my fangs, just in case. Without warning, the being darted to my right. I evaporated to where it should be, colliding with something extremely solid. I launched myself onto it's back, which did nearly nothing. The person was too strong for me. I knew it was a man, but I couldn't see his face from where I was. That would not be the case for long.

A solid hand grasped my arm firmly, yanking me from my position. I yelped in pain and surprise as I was flung to the ground. The sickening snap of my spine reached my ears, and for a moment, breathing was impossible. I couldn't move, simply lying helpless on the cold, dead grass. The soft thud of footsteps alerted me to my attacker's approach. I tried to lift my arms, but to no avail. This was it. I was going to die.

Angry tears spilled from the corners of my eyes. I should've been more careful. I shouldn't have met the Volturi. I shouldn't have let Aro convince me to stay.

Aro.

That name alone caused my dead heart to soar, then sink in the same instant. No, I didn't regret coming here. I loved it here. I loved my friends, my bosses. I loved…_Aro._

More tears spilled from my eyes as I thought this. It was true- I _did _love him. However, this only fueled my anger. Why hadn't I seen it sooner? Every touch, word, and look shared between us had been a puzzle piece. Now that it had all been put together, I could see the big picture.

And I was going to die.

My attacker raised his hand in preparation to kill me. I felt my spine fuse back together, my mobility returning. A groan escaped my lips as the bones in my body cracked back into place, the hand descending. I was too late.

"Well, get up." a deep voice ordered impatiently. I blinked in confusion, seeing a large, very pale hand hovering in front of my face. Above me, the dark figure remained still. A cry of relief sounded from my mouth as recognition hit me. Felix!

I grabbed his outstretched hand shakily, now very sore. Felix paid that little fact no mind, yanking me to my feet. I grunted in pain, nearly collapsing on him. He grabbed my arms firmly, keeping me from doing so.

"Ouch." I rubbed my sore limbs, stretching gently. More bones popped into place, making me groan. Felix stood there, arms crossed. He was smiling.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention the next time you attempt a sneak attack." he chuckled. I glared at him.

"Shut up."

Felix only laughed harder. I stomped away, both angry and excited. A nearby bush exploded, showering both him and me with leaves. I swore under my breath, imagining how long it would take to get all of them out of my hair. With a huff, I evaporated to my room.

Time to get ready.

* * *

An hour later found me standing in front of my mirror. I examined myself closely, proud of my handiwork. All traces of dirt and leaves had been removed from my face and hair- quite a feat, actually. My dress had remained (thankfully) in good condition, the soft fabric hugging my body from the knees up. I poked at my hair once more, happy with the way it looked. A satisfied sigh left me as I slipped on my shoes.

"Okay, then." I whispered, evaporating to the doors leading inside the ballroom. Muted sounds of laughter and music could be heard from where I stood, making my body tingle with anticipation. I took a deep breath, easing the heavy doors open.

The sight that met my eyes was…amazing, to say the least. Intricate decorations covered the walls and ceiling, each demanding the spotlight. I smiled at them, turning towards a group of tables that appeared to be empty. Couples were twirling effortlessly on the dance floor, while clusters of friends chatted among one another. I made my way to an empty chair, wanting nothing more than to sit.

My journey was cut short when a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. I whirled around, seeing Dora's delighted face.

"Hello!" I chuckled, returning her hug. She grinned wider, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Oh, I am so glad that you came!"

I laughed, smiling. "After what you put me through, how could I not?"

Dora glared playfully at me, examining my appearance.

"You look so beautiful, though! It seems as though my work paid off."

"Gee, thanks." I remarked with a chuckle. I couldn't help but glance around the spacious room, seeing plenty of beautiful faces.

But none of them belonged to the person I longed to see most.

"I believe Aro would agree with me." Dora whispered in my ear. I flinched, shooting her a look. She laughed at my reaction, just as a pair of arms wound around her waist. I smiled briefly at Caius, giving him a nod.

"Master."

"Violet." he smirked, kissing the top of his wife's head. She giggled, intertwining the hand on her waist with one of her own. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me, seeing their love. However, I said nothing.

"I must be off," Dora snapped me from my thoughts, flashing me a grin. "We shall speak later."

With that, Caius tugged her away. I waved them off, immediately searching for a place to sit. Across the room, a very familiar head of blonde hair caught my attention. Weaving my way through the various party guests, I finally reached Jane. She was sitting at a vacant table in the corner, watching the celebration blankly. I pulled out a chair across from her, offering her a quiet 'hello'.

"Violet," she acknowledged, removing her eyes from the people around us. A few curls fell in her face, and she batted them away.

"You look really pretty." I tried to start conversation. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." she made a face. "Dora did my hair."

At that, I had to laugh. Dora shopping was bad enough; I could only imagine her doing someone's hair.

"I'm so sorry." I shook my head. Jane smiled, resuming her search of the crowd.

A few minutes later, I felt someone behind me. Jane had stiffened slightly, so I knew it was one of the leaders.

"Excuse me," Aro's voice forced me to turn my head towards him.

"Master." I murmured, keeping my eyes averted from his. Instead, I focused on his lips, which were formed in a straight line.

Suddenly, they moved.

"Would you do me the honor?"

Aro's hand extended towards me. Soft piano music wafted through the air, heartbreakingly beautiful in every way. I hesitated, knowing what could happen if I accepted Aro's request. He would know about everything. The way I felt, my encounter with Felix- the list seemed endless. Then again…what if he felt the same way about me? After all, that almost kiss had to mean SOMETHING, right?

Slowly, I placed my hand in his, allowing him to help me from my chair.

* * *

**Yes, I had to end it there. Doesn't that make you SO happy?**

**The next chapter should be out sooner- I promise! Once again, would you be so kind as to review? I don't mind criticism, as long as it helps me improve. Thanks so much for reading!**


	11. Best

**Hola, my dear readers. It's been awhile, has it not? SORRY! I've been busy, but I'm back now! For those of you who have stuck with this story the whole time, thank you! If there are any newcomers, welcome! To Kassandra203, TeamAroPickle, Aztilen-chan, imogen321, and BreeTannerVolturi- thanks for your reviews. They always brighten my day! Without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

**I own nothing ;)**

* * *

Aro's facial expression remained the same as he led me towards the ever-shifting crowd of dancing partygoers. It was heartbreaking, watching their grace. Not one of them stumbled or missed a step, all effortlessly twirling to the softly playing melody that sounded throughout the room. Aro and I had joined them within moments, adding a bit to my nervousness. I was beginning to think that accepting his offer was the wrong choice. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he decided to kick me out of the Volturi? Ugh, why didn't I think things through?

I turned to face the very man who was causing my head to spin, noticing a small smile on his lips. In that instant, all of my fears dissolved into a pitiful heap. I rested my free hand on Aro's shoulder, while his arm wrapped around my waist. He pulled me close, much to my secret delight. Well, I suppose it wasn't very secret now. This assumption was confirmed as a small chuckle erupted from his chest. I smiled, slightly embarrassed. He leaned towards me, his cool breath tickling my ear.

"Do not fret, my dear."

I shivered, allowing him to guide me as we began to dance. It had been awhile since I'd been dancing, and to tell you the truth, I rather preferred it that way. While I may not be terrible at it, dancing had never been a favorite hobby of mine when I was human. The men were always stuffy, and everyone glared at you if you did something wrong. Needless to say, the entire fun of it had been erased.

But not with Aro.

Swift in his movements, we glided around the dance floor as everyone surrounding us did. My eyes never left Aro's throughout the song. Around me, the world was nonexistent. Crimson depths were my home, and I happily accepted them.

It took me a moment to realize just how close Aro's face was to mine. When I did, my breathing quickened. Surely, _this_ meant something, right? My question was answered when Aro began to lean towards me. Our lips were centimeters away from one another, begging us to close the minute gap between them. We happily went to comply.

Unfortunately, an ignorant guest chose THAT moment to interrupt.

"Excuse me," he tapped Aro on the shoulder, much to my frustration. Aro growled quietly, sending me an apologetic look. Before I could blink, his irate expression had morphed into one of joyousness. He turned towards the man, removing his hands from my form. I nearly whimpered from the loss, catching myself before I did so.

"Yes?" Aro addressed the man, giving me a chance to really look at just who had interrupted us. Bronze hair was the first thing my eyes settled on, accompanied only by a set of golden eyes. I raised a brow, trying to recall what that meant. Oh, right.

As I studied the pest, I noticed him flash me a quick look of disapproval. I glared back at him. Two could play that game. His jaw tightened, while I bit my tongue. I imagined him being blown to pieces- an image which I quickly dispelled. Happy thoughts, Violet.

Aro. Think of Aro. I breathed deeply, attempting to relive the past few moments he and I had shared. They brought a smile to my lips, one that quickly erased as he turned to me.

"I am afraid that I must leave you, Violet." Aro's eyes told me that he was being sincere as he met mine. I nodded, simultaneously numbed and hurt by his words.

"It's fine. I had…something to do, anyway." I put on my best smile, watching as his gaze left mine in order to follow the young man. The spacious crowd around us moved so that they could pass, leaving me to stand there like an idiot. I made sure to fix that, though. Spinning around, I walked briskly towards the set of double doors. I couldn't help the growing anger and guilt that increased inside me as I reached them.

I had almost kissed Aro. Again.

Aro, whose wife had died mysteriously. Aro, my master. Why did I have to love him? Of all the people in this castle, I chose him. I shouldn't have come here. I was destroying everything.

As I pushed through the doors, I glanced back at the crowd. They all seemed so happy-something I was not. That's when my mind took an unexpected turn.

Maybe I _could _be happy. I could leave- get away from all of this. Yeah. I could travel around the world; find a new home, possibly. I wouldn't have to worry about love, plotting vampires, or anything. The idea sounded very nice, I will not lie, but there was a downside.

My friends. All of them cared for me, and I cared for them. How would we stay in touch? Hmm…Well, I could write. Yes, that might work. I could write them letters each week, and we'd never lose contact. While it wasn't exactly the greatest idea, it might work out for the best in the long run. I nodded internally. Things would get better.

With new strength, I evaporated into my room. Quickly removing my gown, I ran to the closet to find something casual to wear in public. All I could find were dresses, so I just reached for one of them. For once, I was thankful for the lack of color in my- scratch that, the Volturi's -wardrobe. I slipped the garment on, zipping it up and turning towards my bed. I crouched beside it, scanning it's underside for anything to pack supplies in. My eyes landed on a suitcase almost immediately, and I reached for it. Throwing it on top of my bed, I turned for my wardrobe. I wouldn't need much- a few bits of clothing would be satisfactory.

Grabbing a couple of dresses, I glanced out the window. A rumble of thunder shook the room for a moment, forcing me to sigh.

It just _had _to be raining.

I continued packing, pausing only once I was finished. I zipped up the suitcase, hefting it off the bed. Briefly scanning the room, I was pleased to find it looking exactly the same as the day I'd received it. Running a hand over the soft comforter, I silently wished it goodbye.

Soft thunder echoed through the hallways as I exited my room. I decided to walk out of the castle- it would give me a chance to think.

The only sound to be heard was the light click of my shoes as I made my way out of the castle. I examined the walls, gripping the handle of my suitcase tightly. A memory of strolling down this very hall with Jane flashed through my mind, discouraging me the tiniest bit from my trek. I inhaled deeply though, attempting to keep the better times from making me stay here.

"Violet?" a voice shook me from my thoughts. I halted, turning slowly to face Jane herself.

"Hello, Jane." I said quietly. She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at my suitcase.

"You're leaving?"

Her tone made me flinch. "Yes."

She frowned. "Why?"

I sighed, wishing that she would have just let me go. "I can't take it anymore. This…weird thing between me and Aro. I just," I paused, searching for the words. "Feel so guilty."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "Violet, that's no reason to just up and leave."

I couldn't be mad at her, but my stubborn side refused to give in. "It's what's best, Jane."

She scoffed. "Best for who? You, or Aro?"

Was I being selfish? I already knew the answer to that one. Then again, Aro had left me standing in the middle of a ballroom alone. I shook my head, confused.

"I don't know anymore, okay? I just want to go! I promise I'll stay in touch, but I can't deal with this right now." I added, hoping to lessen some of the anger in my voice.

Jane pursed her lips, but nodded. Things were silent for a moment. A tear ran down my face, and I hastily smacked it away. Jane just stared at me, possibly debating whether or not to use her death glare on me. I hoped she would decide not to.

Finally, she spoke. "Then go."

It felt as if a weight had been lifted slightly from my back. I nodded glumly, ambling with my suitcase over to Jane.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging her quickly. She hugged me back, clearly not one for the activity. We pulled away, and she waved me off.

"Well, go, before I try to stop you again." she half smiled. I smiled sadly in return, whirling back around to face the long hallway that led to the main entrance of the castle. Rain poured down from in front of the opening, pitter pattering against the hard cement stairs leading up to it. The sound calmed me as I continued towards that very spot, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

_It's for the best. _I told myself, reaching the entrance. I debated whether or not to walk, deciding that I might as well. Who knows? Maybe I'd find the cold rain soothing.

With one last glance back at my former home, I stepped out into the dark night.

* * *

**Yep, I had to end it there, too. Did you like it? Hate it? Please, let me know. Criticism is welcomed by me, as long as it's that of the constructive variety. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Tense

**Okay, I know it's been a while since my last update. I'm sorry! However, I WOULD like to thank all of you for staying with me. Kassandra203, TeamAroPickle, Aztilen-chan, XxPink-PrincessxX, imogen321, and TheHailingWriter (by the way, I replied to your review via private message. Not sure if you received it, but just in case, I would LOVE to be featured on your website. Thank you so much! It's an honor!)- thank you all for reviewing. Those little things make me smile every time I read them! **

**So, that's about it. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Jane hurried through the hallways, her eyes glued to the path before her. How could Violet just up and leave like this? Didn't she realize what she was leaving behind? She had a family in Volterra- people who cared for her. She shook her head, finally reaching the doors of the ballroom. Pushing them open with ease, she set her sights on the one person who might be able to make a bit of sense as to what was happening.

A head of chestnut hair nearly passed without her notice. She turned towards it, uttering the name of it's owner. Athenadora turned, her eyes immediately landing on Jane.

"What is the matter, Jane? You seem troubled." she asked, her expression softening. Jane sighed, getting straight to the point.

"Violet left."

At this, Athenadora's eyes widened. She appeared to be at a loss for words- a condition that would soon change.

"Why would she do that?" she half yelled, taking a step towards the younger vampire. Jane motioned towards the doors behind them, indicating that perhaps it would be better if they continued this in the hallway. Athenadora nodded, picking up her skirts and following the small blonde.

Once in the serenity of the hallway, she looked to Jane for answers. The latter crossed her arms, relaying her entire conversation with Violet quickly. Dora's eyes narrowed during it, though she remained silent. When Jane had finished, she spoke.

"I shall go find Aro."

Jane nodded in agreement, watching as her friend flitted back into the ballroom.

Athenadora wove through the groups of party guests, not bothering to stop for small talk. This was important; Violet was going to get it when she returned.

Locating her brother-in-law amongst a group of golden-eyed guests, she practically flew to his side. He raised a brow at her hasty attitude. She huffed.

"Aro, I need to speak with you." an incredibly fake smile graced her lips.

"What is it, dear sister? I am very bu-"

"It's Violet." Dora interrupted his response, grabbing his hand. His face went blank for several seconds, life returning only when he had witnessed everything that he needed to.

"Excuse me," he turned to the Cullen clan, smiling apologetically. "But I am afraid that something has come up that requires my attention."

They all nodded in understanding, assuring him that it was fine. Dora smiled as he flitted off, through the doors of the ballroom.

She hoped he would not be too late.

* * *

The first thing I felt was the droplets of water pelting my skin, icy and wet. I tried focusing on the cold in order to keep my mind off of a certain person who would not leave my thoughts. Looking around, I walked down the stone steps and into the evening. My suitcase was becoming a bit difficult to keep a grip on, but I held on firmly. The last thing I needed was a wet wardrobe.

A tug on my neck caused me to look down. I wished I hadn't, immediately recognizing the Volturi pendant that hung over my heart. Fresh tears slid down my face, mixing with the rain. In that instant, my mind split in two.

_You're being selfish, Violet. _It reasoned in a soft tone, almost forcing me to turn around. _Go back to the castle. Your friends will miss you, and you will miss them. _

_Don't listen to that rubbish! _The other half hissed, pushing me further into the pouring rain. _Did you honestly think that those people cared for you? Why, if it weren't for them, you wouldn't be in this situation!_

The second voice appealed more to me, though I wasn't sure why. I suppose it was a matter of pride, now that I think about it.

"Violet!" an extremely familiar voice cut through the rain, striking me in the heart. My breath stopped in it's tracks, slowing me down. I tried to regulate it, picking up speed as I walked.

Meanwhile, Aro's voice grew closer.

"Violet, stop!" he shouted, sounding more leader-like than I'd heard in a long time. This only caused me to panic, however. Something told me that I wouldn't be able to control myself if he caught up to me. With that in mind, I did the only logical thing that I could think of.

The scenery around me blurred a bit as I evaporated to the first location that sprang into my head. Within seconds, I stood at the door of my old apartment. The air smelled of smoke and must, a cough escaping my lips. The steady drip of rainwater onto the stained vinyl floor pounded endlessly through my skull, along with the vibration of music coming from one of the apartments below mine. These things were not what caught my full attention, though.

A piece of bright yellow paper, taped to the dark wood of my front door did. Black letters stood out against the sunny parchment, mocking me in stillness. Almost robotically, I reached for the eviction notice, hearing the distant crumble of paper somewhere in the back of my mind as it disappeared from my vision. I stood there for a moment, staring numbly at my previous form of shelter.

I had lost two homes in one night.

That thought in itself brought me back to the world of emotions, kicking me in the stomach. A feeling of helplessness enveloped me in a chilling hug, refusing to let go.

I was alone.

I scarcely felt myself turning around and sliding down the wall, clutching the wad of trash in my hands. Alone. The word bounced around my head, a constant reminder of my current state. New tears slid down the pre-made tracks on my face as I bit my lip to hide a whimper. I missed being a guard, no matter how short of a time I may have held the position. A yawn passed through my tear-stained lips, reminding me of how tired I was. My suitcase lay beside me, utterly and completely motionless. I reached for it, deciding that it would make a decent pillow. The fabric scratched my cheek as I settled myself, but I was too exhausted to complain.

Before I knew it, my swollen eyelids were drooping. Darkness surrounded me, a comforting promise of happiness. I accepted, letting it consume me.

* * *

_My eyes snapped open, revealing my surroundings gradually as light reached my vision. The first thing that caught my attention was the cold, hard stone floor beneath my feet. It's unloving texture made me tremble, and I grabbed onto the nearest object I could find in order to stay upright. My hand touched something covered in fabric, forcing me to look up. _

_Crimson eyes regarded me sadly, and I immediately pulled away from their owner's arm._

"_Violet," Athenadora whispered, her eyes glazed over with tears that would not fall. "Why did you leave us?" _

_Tears welled up in my own eyes as I tried to respond. However, every time I opened my mouth to speak, to apologize, nothing came out. I gasped, attempting to say something once more. My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but no words would escape. Dora just stared at me sadly, a whimper escaping her throat. The very sound pushed a sob from me. I watched helplessly as she turned away, her arms crossed over her chest in agony. She walked away then, into the blackness that made up my surroundings._

_Mere seconds later, a cool breath tickled my ear. _

"_Why?" it murmured, and I spun to face whoever had spoken. _

_There was no one there._

"_Why, Violet?" _

_The voice was back. I couldn't help but notice how familiar it sounded. I turned to reply to the voice, coming face to face with Aro._

_My breath hitched in my throat as our eyes met._

"_Aro…" I mouthed, moving towards him. A feeling of need surged through me, propelling me in his direction. It seemed like hours before I surpassed that one inch between us, but I finally did. _

_And I was met with air._

_I looked to Aro, who remained standing. My arm extended towards him on it's own accord, only to pass right through his form. I frowned, attempting to touch him again. _

_Nothing. _

_Aro just stared at me, his eyes relentless. "You left us. You left _me._"_

"_No!" I shouted, hearing my own voice. A sigh of relief passed through my body, only to be cut short within a second. _

_Aro shook his head, turning his back to me. The ground shook, causing me to fall to my knees. It felt like I was in an earthquake, with no chance of escape. I tried to find something, ANYTHING, to hold onto, but all that surrounded me was blackness and…Aro. _

_Without warning, the floor dropped out from beneath me. I screamed, blindly reaching for help as I tumbled into the unknown. _

_The last thing I heard before my head collided with something sharp filled me with regret._

"_I loved you, Violet." Aro whispered._

_

* * *

_

I sat bolt upright, gasping for air. My eyes were wide with fear, heavy pants emanating from my chest. I supported my body with my hands, planting them on either side of my legs, which felt as though they'd been turned to mush. I gradually regulated my breathing, eventually noticing that someone was rubbing my back. I jerked away, facing whoever had touched me.

The sight that met my eyes caused me to tense.

Aro sat on the stairs leading to the landing on which I had slept, looking a little worse for wear. His clothes and hair were drenched, completely different from the esteemed leader I had seen just hours ago. I met his eyes, which reminded me of those I had seen in my dream. I shivered at the very recent memory, recalling the drowning sensation of regret that had overtaken me. It was still there, showing me what I had done to just one of the many people I'd left behind. We sat in silence for a few minutes, growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, searching my eyes. I nodded shakily, uttering a quiet 'thank you'. His eyes lost a bit of their sadness, much to my relief. In that instant, I felt the overpowering need to make things right.

Slowly and gently, I reached for Aro's hand. He remained still, watching me as I did so. His cold skin finally met my fingertips, and I grasped his hand firmly. This was important, and I was not about to let things go. Almost instantly, Aro's eyes unfocused. The few seconds that followed were agonizingly slow. It was only when his gaze met mine again that I allowed another solitary thought to enter my mind.

"I'm sorry." I told him mentally, letting go of his hand and dropping my eyes to the floor. Moments later, two icy fingers were placed under my chin, tilting my head upwards once more. Aro's expression was a mixture of stern and happy.

"Violet," he murmured, holding my attention. "I do not blame you. I was confused, as well, actually. My feelings toward you had become…" he paused. I held my breath. "Less than professional, and that frightened me."

I could scarcely imagine a man like Aro being frightened, but I stayed silent.

"I apologize for confusing you with my behavior. It shall not happen again."

At this, my heart sunk. I couldn't explain the sensation, realizing a second late that Aro was still touching me. Before I could pull away, though, he spoke.

"What I mean to say is," he continued. "I believe that I am in love with you, Violet."

My heart, if it had been beating, would have stopped. Had he just said what I thought he did? My stomach was doing back flips, while my brain was screaming 'YES! HE DID!'. Surely, this couldn't be happening to _me._ I immediately searched for something to protest with, a flaw in this perfect moment.

Eventually, I found one.

"I thought you had a mate." I mumbled, shaking my head slightly. A faint smile reached Aro's lips.

"I do." he agreed with a nod. I looked away, ashamed of myself. "And she is right in front of me."

A shocked noise sounded from my throat as my eyes shot back to him. Aro's smile grew by a fraction of an inch.

"Yes, Violet. You."

"I- I…" I stammered, choking on my words. "How do you know?"

"Marcus." came the immediate reply. I nodded in understanding, my whole body tingling. Aro and I…mates? A part of me wanted to believe that this was just a dream, that I would wake up any moment. Another part insisted that this was real, and that I should tell Aro exactly how I felt about it. After a few minutes of tense silence, I went with the latter.

"Aro," I started, reveling in the delightful reaction I received from saying his name. Said man locked eyes with me, almost erasing every thought in my head. I forced myself to remember what I was determined to say. "There is a very good chance that I am…in love…with…you, too."

There, I said it. Aro smiled, and I did the same. Our faces began to draw closer, slightly unsure. After all, when you've been interrupted twice, a bit of wariness is expected. Our lips were growing nearer, stopping just a short space away. I looked into Aro's eyes, which seemed to be asking for permission. I nodded slightly in response. With that, we closed the gap, our mouths meeting for the first time. His lips moved against mine slowly, gently. The fingers under my chin disappeared, an arm snaking around my waist. I moved closer to Aro, never removing my mouth from his. I wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment. His cold, smooth lips against my own. It felt…magical.

We pulled away, and I opened my eyes.

"Finally." I whispered. Aro chuckled, leaning in again.

* * *

**TA DA! There, am I forgiven for the lateness?**

**I've been itching to write this chapter for weeks, but finding the time to do it has been unnaturally difficult. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Moment

**I always take forever to post, don't I? Sorry to keep you guys waiting for this chapter! If it helps, I made it extra long :) Anyways, a big thank you to my reviewers: Kassandra203, XxPink-PrincessxX, Bryni-Rose (thank you so much!), TeamAroPickle, Aztilen-chan, and Ferdinand Sutcliff- you all rock! Thanks for sticking with this story, and hello to any new readers out there! **

**I own nothing _**

* * *

Ten minutes later found me rushing around my bedroom, hurriedly setting my suitcase on the floor and stripping from my dampened clothes. Aro and I had agreed to enter the castle separately in order to avoid Athenadora's wrath. While we both felt a bit guilty for doing so, giving her time to cool down was most likely in our best interest. I had gone first, simply evaporating from my former apartment building to my room. Aro would then meet me in- what time was it? I checked the clock on my nightstand. Ah, yes. I had about twenty minutes before we were supposed to meet in the library.

A quick look in the mirror told me exactly how I should spend that time. I raced into the bathroom, practically ripping the remaining clothes from my body and stepping into the shower. Hot water hit my back moments later, forcing me to bite my lip in order to hold in a sigh of relief. Dora might hear it, wherever she was. The ball should have been ending by then, which, unfortunately, meant that her focus could now be solely and completely on me.

I grimaced at the thoughts that flooded my mind, rinsing my hair as thoroughly as possible. Reaching for the bottle of shampoo to my left, I attempted to clear any negative mental images.

_Aro. Think of Aro._

The corners of my lips turned upwards, the feeling of his still fresh in my mind. I still couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was mine, and that I was his. The world had a sort of…dream-like quality to it. I felt as though I wasn't really awake- that this was just a vivid hallucination that I would be shaken from at any given moment. I had felt the same way after both of our almost-kisses. _Wow, _I thought. _That sounds really pathetic._

Not long after, my shower began to turn cold. Scolding myself for using up all of the hot water, I pulled the curtain aside and snatched a towel from the nearby rack. Wrapping it around my form as quietly as possible, I tiptoed back into the bedroom. Thankfully, no one was there. I padded over to my suitcase, half-throwing it onto the bed and flipping the latches open. My undergarments and a clean dress found my hands seconds later. Slipping them on quickly, I towel dried my hair with equal speed.

With the ritual of getting ready finished, I evaporated from the room. A bookshelf met my line of sight as soon as the world stopped spinning and shifting. I smirked as my eyes landed on a familiar red book. Reaching for it, I ran my fingers along the spine and tugged it from the shelf. Tiny gold letters stood out against the cover, shimmering faintly in the light. I traced them with my eyes, looking up only in order to sniff the air. A familiar scent hit my nose then, sweet and masculine at the same time. Judging by it's intensity, it's owner was not too far away.

Following my nose, I eventually found myself standing behind the couch that I normally occupied. Aro sat on the far right, intently reading from a rather large book. Eyeing him briefly, it was obvious that he had taken the time to clean himself up, as well. A new suit adorned his frame, while his hair no longer resembled the wet, sopping mess that it had just a short while ago. Actually, I wouldn't have minded to see him like that more often.

Shaking my head, I pushed the thought aside. My attentions turned to the book in his hands, narrowing when they landed on the title printed on the left page. _Dracula. _I suppressed a chuckle, reading as much as I could see without moving from my current position.

"Would you care to join me?" Aro murmured, breaking my concentration. Looking up from the page, I found him staring at me with amusement.

"I suppose." I replied, walking around the couch and seating myself beside him. He shifted, wrapping an arm around me in order to bring me closer. I rested my head just under his chin, a strange tingling spreading throughout my stomach. I guessed it as excitement- after all, the most gorgeous man in the world was holding _me. _

Of course, my thoughts chose that moment to take a turn for the worse. Yes, Aro was holding _me. Me, _even after I'd stormed out of the castle like a five year old only a few hours ago when I didn't get my way. _Me, _who hadn't cared what would become of her friends if she decided to leave, choosing instead to wallow in self-pity. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I'd made the decision to avoid one of my best friends in order to escape a well-deserved lecture. I frowned; the list of bad choices I'd made was starting to seem endless.

"What is bothering you, _mia cara_?" Aro's voice, once again, drew me from my thoughts. I sighed, leaning back in order to meet his eyes. How could I explain this without making myself sound even whinier?

Wordlessly, I reached for his hand. He grasped mine gently, eyes losing focus. Mine dropped to the skirt of my dress, which soon became very interesting. So interesting, in fact, that I chose not to look up when Aro spoke again.

"Violet," he breathed. I could just imagine his expression. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself. If I remember correctly, I was to blame for this situation, as well."

Raising my head, I quirked a brow. Aro chuckled at my expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure of where he was going with this.

"Well, perhaps it was unwise of me to keep my feelings from you until tonight." he replied, squeezing my hand softly. Despite my current mood, the small action managed to send shivers throughout my body. A small smile tugged at my lips.

"Perhaps." a new voice chimed in. Aro's eyes immediately locked onto something behind me. I turned in the same direction, albeit a bit more slowly. Athenadora stood next to a nearby bookshelf, arms crossed over her chest. A very forced smile was placed on her features.

I suppressed the urge to gulp in fear.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Violet for a few minutes, dear brother? She and I have some things to discuss." Dora added, her crimson stare burning a hole into my forehead. A wave of nausea hit me, accompanied only by the sinking feeling of dread. Nevertheless, I nodded, inwardly assuring Aro that I would be fine. I knew that if I wanted to get rid of my guilt, this would be my only opportunity to do so. Just in case, however, I added:

_If anything happens, I love you._

Though I couldn't see his face, Aro's silent laughter shook the couch. I stood, letting go of his hand and following a rapidly moving Dora out of the library. Gliding past an endless amount of closed doors and stairwells, we eventually reached a very familiar location. Dora entered the Throne Room first, not even bothering to hold the door open for me. I grimaced; this was definitely _not _good.

Stopping abruptly in the center of the room, Dora turned back to me. Her lips were formed in a stern, tight line.

"Would you care to explain," she paused, probably for effect. "why I was pulled aside at this evening's celebration to be informed that my best friend had fled the castle?"

I cringed inwardly, looking around the room while I searched for a way to start my explanation.

"I…I suppose it all started just before I arrived at the ball." I finally sighed. Dora arched a brow, indicating for me to continue. Taking a deep breath, I began what would surely be a _very _long story.

* * *

I lay in bed two hours later, book in hand. Dora had finally released me from the Throne Room after an hour, choosing to forgive me once I had finished- on one condition, that is.

"_If you ever, EVER pull a stunt like that again, you will be _very_ sorry." _she had warned, just before pulling me into a hug. I returned it happily, making a mental note to do as she said. Shortly after, the female had rushed from the room in order to 'have a little chat with Aro'.

Chuckling, I turned the page of my favorite book. The small object had been sitting on my bed when I'd returned to my room; I didn't need to think much in order to figure out who had placed it there.

Three light knocks on the door tore me from Pip's speech. Marking my place, I laid my reading material on the nightstand. A quick glance through the cracks in the door told me the identity of the person on the other side.

"Come in." I spoke softly, knowing Jane could hear me perfectly well. The blonde had whizzed through the door before I could straighten.

"Violet." she greeted, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. I sat up, folding my hands in my lap awkwardly. My stomach felt as though it were about to leap from my throat- if I thought Dora had been harsh, I could only imagine what Jane would do to me.

"So," I started, being as polite as possible. Jane merely watched, arms crossed. I felt like a child being scolded- a feeling which had become all too familiar within the past few hours. With that in mind, I let my shoulders drop, fumbling with my fingers. Though it wasn't funny at the time, the image of Jane and I sitting there would bring a smile to my face for years to come.

"Have you come to tell me off, as well?" I asked, not meeting the younger girl's eyes. There was a moment of silence, before a quiet laugh broke through the air. My head snapped up, eyes locking onto her face in confusion.

"I believe that Athenadora has taken the liberty of saying everything I wanted to." she half smiled, shaking her head. Relief washed through me, only to be stomped into oblivion ten seconds later, when she spoke again.

"However," she sighed, narrowing her eyes. A hint of a smile still resided on her lips. "I can assure you that I will make you regret it if you try to leave again."

I merely nodded, used to the threats by now. "Understood."

Jane chuckled, removing herself from my bed and flitting to the door. Just before leaving the room, she turned to me.

"Congratulations, by the way." she said quietly.

"Thank you." I replied, knowing exactly what she was referring to. With that, she was gone, the door closing silently behind her.

A moment of thoughtful silence ensued, my mind whirling. The events of the evening seemed to have been a dream, a wonderful fantasy to escape the real world. I wondered briefly if I really _was _asleep, that everything between Aro and I would be erased when I opened my eyes tomorrow. With a frazzled mind, I turned the lamp beside me off and snuggled into the solace of my bed.

_Well, even if it _was_ a dream, I'll take it. _I told myself, just before the world of sleep claimed me.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

I groaned, slamming my face into the soft, sweet smelling fabric of my pillow. What time was it? Better yet, what day was it? Blindly, I fumbled for the clock on my nightstand. Cool, smooth metal met my fingertips, becoming encased in my palm seconds later. My head reluctantly unburied itself from the warmth of the bed in order to read the numbers on the clock.

Six o'clock in the morning.

"Partir!" I called through the door, just before allowing my head to flop back down. This had become the normal routine for Jane and I, one that I was content with keeping. True, it meant that I was always around a minute or two late for my duties, but I didn't mind. Caius usually did, though. I'm fairly certain that I could recite his 'one must always be prompt' speech by now, word for word. Therefore, it came as a surprise when I did not receive Jane's usual response.

"J'ai peur que je ne peux pas." a muffled, male voice reached my ears. I perked up, recognizing whom it belonged to almost immediately.

"Aro?" I murmured, sliding out of bed rather ungracefully and reaching for the long, silk robe that was draped over the back of an armchair. Pushing my arms through the cool sleeves, I made my way towards the door. So, did this mean that last night _had_, in fact, happened? It sure seemed like it.

"Oui." he answered, just before I grabbed the doorknob. Turning it quickly, the heavy piece of wood that it was attached to swung open.

The sight that met my vision almost brought me to tears of relief. There, hands clasped elegantly behind him, stood Aro of the Volturi. I blinked, as if to make sure that I was fully awake.

"Good morning, my dear." he greeted, a smile gracing his perfect lips. I was momentarily at a loss for words, drowning in joy and incredulity.

"Good morning, Aro." I whispered, recovering from my surprise. While I liked the sound of his name on my lips, it still felt strange to be saying it.

The man whom I addressed laughed quietly, the sound somehow reminding me of my current state. Glancing down at myself, the fact that I was still in pajamas made itself known. I bit my lip in embarrassment, looking back up to Aro.

"I understand." he raised a hand before I could say anything. I smiled, thanking him quietly and shutting the door as gently as possible. Tiny beams of sunlight filtered through the curtains, dancing across the stone floor. I pushed the articles blocking them from view away quickly. Warmth spread over my face, waking me up more effectively than my usual cup of coffee. I exhaled contentedly at the feeling.

Padding over to my wardrobe, I grabbed a comfortable looking, long sleeved dress. It slid on easily, and the zipper was kind enough to work properly…for the most part. It got stuck at near the top, almost causing me to have to ask Aro for help. Thankfully, I managed to jerk it up after several minutes.

Fully dressed, I decided that a glance in the mirror might not be such a bad idea. I soon found out how wise it would be to do so.

"Ugh." I groaned upon seeing my reflection. My hair was poofed up in all directions, faintly resembling a lumpy bird's nest. How had Aro managed to keep from laughing? Even I had to giggle a bit at my appearance. Picking out most of the knots, I somehow fixed the mess that I referred to as hair. With that done, my morning routine was complete. I brushed out the wrinkles on my dress as I made my way to the door, pausing to look around the room before I opened it. My bed was still unmade, and my pajamas were strewn across it's surface. Well, I'd get to that later.

Half-flinging the door open, I stepped out into the hallway. Aro was- miraculously -still there, leaning against the far wall. I shut the door behind me, gazing at him with a sort of awestruck expression. He was here. Last night hadn't been a dream.

Before I could blink, said man was standing directly in front of me. I felt the urge to poke him, just to confirm his existence. However, I restrained my twitching fingers. We stared at each other for a moment, each person memorizing the other's features. A comfortable silence settled in as we did so.

Just before things grew awkward, Aro broke it.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the end of the hall. I smiled.

"We shall."

With that, we set off in the direction of what seemed to be the kitchen. After only a few steps, we both reached for the other's hand, intertwining our fingers. My stomach flipped at the feeling.

A short while later, we were just a little ways from the entrance of the kitchen. My appetite was thanking me for getting there so quickly, pushing me forward. Beams of light streamed from the windows lining the corridor, adding a strangely uncharacteristic cheerfulness to the place. It was at that moment that I chose to glance down, my breath catching in my throat when I noticed something…odd. Aro's hand, which still held tightly onto mine, almost seemed to…glimmer. I slowed, examining it as discreetly as possible. It looked as though millions of small diamonds had been pounded into his skin, causing it to…sparkle…in the light. A new thought occurred to me then. If this was what his hand looked like, then that meant…

Slowly, I peeked up at Aro's face from under my lashes. Sure enough, it had the same reaction to sunlight as his hand. The parts that it reached glittered like precious gems, my staring becoming even more obvious as I studied his skin with curiosity. We had all but stopped walking, Aro watching me intently as I scrutinized this new detail of his appearance.

Hesitantly, I raised my free hand, the urge to touch his face controlling my movements. I stopped just before my fingertips could brush his cheek, looking into his eyes for permission.

"It's alright." he whispered.

The moment my fingers touched his face, the surrounding world seemed insignificant. Aro's iridescent skin felt every bit as smooth as his hand. I skimmed over his features gently, my appetite rapidly disappearing from notice. It seemed as though we stood there for hours, me marveling in his beauty.

Tracing the line of his jaw, I met his eyes once more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, more out of interest than anything else.

"Would you have taken me seriously?" Aro replied, raising a brow. I pondered that for a moment. An image of he and I sitting in the library during our first discussion formed in my mind, as clear and vivid as the events of this morning. That was day he had told me about his kind. While I hadn't questioned any of their traits or abilities then, I could kind of see what he was saying. After all, being told that vampires…sparkled when in sunlight was slightly difficult to believe, not to mention a bit comical. Of course, hearing and actually seeing such a phenomenon were two different things. Looking at Aro now, I knew that there was nothing funny about it.

"Probably not." I admitted, withdrawing my hand. Aro smiled, the simple action throwing multiple prisms of light from the left side of his face. I was stuck between allowing my jaw to drop and smiling back, choosing the latter almost immediately. The fact that he was not a dream had long since registered; I was now wondering how such a man could be _mine. _

"I suppose I could say the same of you." Aro replied to my musings, his arm snaking around my waist. While I didn't see his reasoning, I decided not to question it.

It would ruin the moment.

* * *

**Yep, that's all I've got :) ****I must say, this was probably my favorite chapter to write, so far. **

**Translations:**

**Partir!: **Go away!

**J'ai peur que je ne peux pas.: **I'm afraid that I cannot.

**Oui.: **Yes.

**So, did you see anything you liked? Hated? Reviews are my favorite part of writing this story, so would you be so kind as to leave me one? Thanks so much for reading!**


	14. Mates

**Okay, the wait on this has been ridiculous. I'm so sorry, readers! Writer's block is a real pain -_-. Anywho, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed: Bryni-Rose, Kassandra203, imogen321, XxVolturi-PrincessxX, TeamAroPickle, and Ferdinand Sutcliff -you guys brighten my day! With that said, I shall leave you to the story, then.**

**The new character introduced in this chapter was TeamAroPickle's idea, and my friend Alexia slapped a name on it. So, thank them for the awesome-ness! I really can't express how thankful I am for their help, so I'll just have to hope that these virtual cookies make up for some of it :). **

**I do not own Twilight. Eh, maybe next time.**

* * *

The small, dank chamber reeked of a stench just short of that of evil itself. It seemed to radiate from the group of individuals within, sickly sweet in a manner that even a human would find unnerving. Of course, not that a human could find such a place. You see, this room- along with the three others connected to it -was hidden underground in such a way that only an immortal would be alerted to it's location. This had been the plan all along for Stefan and Vladimir, and, as of now, it was working splendidly. The two men sat stiffly in their makeshift thrones- which, in reality, were charred dining chairs from the castle that they had once occupied -eyeing their audience with an air of utter certainty. It was a rather small crowd, though it was obvious that this was not a problem. Each of the six members of said audience held an identical expression of confidence in his or her burgundy irises. They gleamed in the dull candlelight which their leaders had been reduced to utilizing. Aside from their gazes, which practically screamed destruction, the room was completely and utterly silent.

That is, until the ash-haired immortal before them shattered it.

"Welcome, my fellow immortals." he grinned, and his smile displayed a set of gleaming death traps. "I am pleased to announce that our original plans for attack will no longer be needed."

One of the six figures to his right hissed audibly, a snarl threatening to follow. _A newborn,_ Vladimir guessed, raising a single eyebrow at him.

"So, we are simply giving up?" the decidedly newborn vampire sneered, venom dripping from every word. He had not much time before a hand had wrapped itself around his throat, this one belonging to none other than Stefan.

"You would be wise to keep quiet, youngling." he growled, effectively silencing the man. One might label the feat as incredible, considering that the newborn was nearly three times his size.

"As I said before, our initial strategy for the attack in Volterra has been deemed unnecessary." Vladimir continued, just as Stefan returned to his seat. The latter eyed the group challengingly, daring them to speak out of turn.

"If I may, Masters," one of the wiser immortals murmured, nodding respectfully toward both men. "What has happened that would make such plans, as you say, unnecessary?"

"Ah, miss Chelsea. Such an inquisitive little one, aren't we?" Vladimir smirked, though his tone suggested something less than friendly. The one called Chelsea nearly glared, but valued her life too much to allow herself to do so. As a result, Vladimir's question was met with complete and utter silence. He did not seem to mind, another smug grin crawling across his dark lips. "To answer your question, I believe the cause of our change in plans has just arrived."

Before any of the immortals could offer the slightest comment, a new scent filled the room. It was obviously not one that belonged to their kind, nor did it match that of a human. Tangy, yet…empty, somehow. Eight sets of glowing irises located the source almost at once.

A figure stood at the back of the chamber, one arm thrown jovially around the crumbling pillar that he leaned against. The suit that adorned his frame was coated in a thin sheet of dust, and occasionally tossed a few specks of the weightless substance into the moist air. Sharp blue eyes peered out from beneath a well-shaped brow, narrowing at the attention they currently held.

"Mister Lefevre," Stefan greeted him, though it was unclear whether the acknowledgement was sincere. "How kind of you to join us."

Slinking away from his previous position, the new arrival made his way toward the front of the room. Not a sound was issued from his feet, though the gleaming shoes which covered them should have been squeaking mercilessly in their new condition. These were not the only things which gleamed, as several individuals discovered when he passed. Surprised murmurs once again filled the room, a majority of the immortals assuming that this was some sort of joke.

"Masters, how can this man possibly prove to be useful?" the newborn who had spoken just a few moments prior scoffed, his upper lip curling back in disgust. Mister Lefevre was at the head of the room now, standing to Vladimir's right. He chuckled at the spiteful words as if they were the most amusing thing in the world. However, the delight in his laugh did not reach his eyes.

The nauseating sound was cut off abruptly when Vladimir whispered something in the man's ear. Though everyone in the room could hear each word clearly, none knew the language well enough to understand just what had been spoken.

Their unarticulated questions were answered when Mister Lefevre suddenly disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake. It scarcely had time to clear before he returned, this time in front of the loud-mouthed newborn. The larger man hissed, burgundy eyes flashing with shock and suspicion.

Mister Lefevre did not flinch.

A calm, pale hand lifted from his side, each nail encrusted with dirt. It did not catch the light, as a normal immortal's would, yet no one doubted this man's true nature. Even the newborn, who had been so keen on speaking against him, found nothing more interesting than the hand that currently loomed over his bare arm. With eerie serenity, Mister Lefevre grasped it.

With startling rapidity, the newborn's luminous skin began to shift. All signs of impenetrability faded from the once flawless surface, color blooming beneath it as soon as it's original texture had returned. His eyes, once a startling crimson, now darkened to a healthy brown. The same could not be said for his teeth, which reverted back to their yellowed state. All of these things occurred within a matter of seconds, leaving a rather speechless audience in their wake.

Not to mention one confused human, who scanned the room with blurred eyes. He would not need them for long, as it was discovered moments later. The scent of his blood proved to be too enticing for the remaining immortals; they fell on him before he could cry out, tearing and biting at every inch of exposed skin on his person.

Mister Lefevre smiled at the scene, revealing a pair of elongated canines.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

A cool breeze whipped my hair against my cheeks, the warm glow of the sun dancing on the inside of my eyelids. I sighed contentedly, shifting a bit in order to stay comfortable on the ground. The garden, thankfully, was otherwise quiet.

I had been laying here for the past hour, both sleeping and avoiding the sounds of breakfast time. It had become a habit of mine since my first few weeks as a guard; I hadn't once seen or heard anything of the humans that disappeared into the castle, never to return.

Shrugging the thought off, I inwardly willed myself to fall asleep once again. Getting there was more difficult than I first thought it would be, however. At first, all I could think of were the poor, innocent humans that were being fed on as I laid there. Then came the disgust; I used to be one of those who did the feeding. I remembered distinctly the feeling of soft skin under my lips, followed by the sweet, tangy sensation of warm blood flowing into my mouth. I would open my eyes then, both searching for witnesses who needed to be taken care of, and watching the life dissolve from my prey. Their bodies would sag in defeat as I drank, and eyes that I could not see lost their twinkle. It was only when I pulled away that the guilt would wash over me, along with pure, undiluted anger. _I _was to blame for this, not _him, _as I sometimes wished. The request to become a 'creature of the night' had come from _my _lips.

I could feel the same anger from three centuries before rising once again. My fists clenched, while a furious growl worked it's way to my throat.

_Calm down, Violet. Calm down. _

This small voice began to increase in volume, effectively saving the lives of many plants nearby. I forced myself to relax, breathing deeply. That part of my life was over; I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. I decided to change the subject, as this one would lead me to do something that would get me into trouble.

Aro was my safest bet, so I focused on him to the best of my ability. Memories of this morning flashed through my mind with untouchable speed. His eyes boring into mine. The first glimpse of his skin in the sunlight. A sudden coolness on my cheek as he placed a kiss to it.

I briefly wondered where he was; noticing a strange, empty feeling that occupied a small portion of my brain when I thought of him. Is this what it felt like to truly have a mate?

Darkness shrouded the glow of the sun seconds later, an amused voice breaking into my brain.

"I take it your morning has been going well?" Dora chuckled. I cracked an eye open. She stood only about a foot away, her pale blue dress fluttering gently in the wind. Small beams of light ricocheted off her features, enhancing her beauty further. I would have thought it impossible, as the people here were among the most breathtaking I had ever seen.

"Oh, yes." I replied to her question, finally remembering that she had asked one. Wait, something was off about her tone. "Why?"

The glimmer of slyness in her voice reached her eyes.

"No reason." she murmured, plopping herself next to me. I sat up, fixing my dress and running a hand through my hair. A few blades of grass came with it, drifting away with the passing wind. I paid them no notice.

"I know that look." I said suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Now Dora laughed. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Her words only made me more wary. I squinted playfully at her as she picked a nearby tulip, skimming the petals delicately with her fingertips. Ethereal shadows danced against the small flower as she did so.

"Although," she continued, never removing her eyes from the object in her hands. "From Aro's attitude, it would seem that you've had a _very _good morning."

An incredulous laugh broke free from my lips. Could she be implying what I thought she was? Surely not.

"Oh, come off it." I swatted at her shoulder playfully. She giggled. "You know that hasn't happened."

"Yet." Dora finished, giving me a nudge. I rolled my eyes, but laughed anyway. The thought of Aro and I together still amazed and puzzled me; I doubted anything of _that _sort would happen so soon.

As I thought of him, I noticed that same pull in my chest. It was stronger now, almost tangible. Was I right in assuming that it had to do with Aro and I being mates?

"What is bothering you, Violet?" Dora's voice broke through my musings. I blinked, turning in order to meet her curious gaze.

"Oh, nothing." I sighed, wondering if she knew anything about this strange tugging that wouldn't leave me alone. Well, if it _was _related to being mates, then there was a definite possibility that she did.

"We both know that _that _is a lie." she tsked, sending me a knowing look. I shrugged, deciding that now was as good a time as any to ask.

"I'm just," I paused, searching for the right word. "_Confused, _I suppose."

She tilted her head, raising a brow. "About what?"

"Well," my brows furrowed in thought as I attempted to conjure up the perfect explanation. "This…mate thing."

"Mate thing?" Dora chuckled. Okay, so it wasn't the 'perfect' explanation.

"I didn't know what else to call it," I shrugged, smiling. She patted my shoulder.

"It is alright. What exactly confuses you, though?"

To be honest, virtually everything about this subject confused me. Why were Aro and I mates? Not that I was complaining, of course. We were just so…different- I couldn't believe that a man such as he was meant to be paired with someone like myself. Would we stay mates for life? After all, he had had a wife at one time; was it an 'until death do we stop being mates' type thing?

As the questions piled up, so did my embarrassment. I was so ignorant to all of this, and yet very much involved in it.

_Well, there's only one way to__change that, _my mind whispered. I nodded inwardly, deciding to start with the thing that would not leave me alone.

"When you think of Caius," I began, my eyebrows knitting together in thought. "Do you feel this…"

"Tug?" she finished, smiling in amusement. I nodded.

"That's exactly what it is!"

Dora giggled at my sigh of relief, gently tucking the tulip she had been holding behind her ear. "You two are definitely meant to be together, then."

Without thinking, I allowed one of the million questions about this subject to escape from the depths of my mind. "Why?"

There was a brief, almost unnoticeable pause before she shrugged. "I do not know, to be honest."

I hummed in understanding, scanning our surroundings with tired eyes. Drowsiness normally didn't pester me like this during the day, and I was beginning to get annoyed. Meanwhile, Dora was fussing pointlessly with the flower in her hair. The woman never seemed to stop moving, it seemed. When the poor flower had been battered into the perfect position within her chestnut locks, she appeared to have come to a conclusion.

"However, I _do _know someone who might."

My wrist was seized before I could offer even the slightest protest. The scenery around us almost blurred as Dora led me inside the castle at an inhuman speed. I found myself nearly floating on air as she walked, not having the luxury of being able to move so fast.

We passed numerous doorways and staircases, taking the second one at the end of a hallway I was not entirely familiar with. It spiraled downward at a steep angle, spelling death for me as I was half-dragged toward a lower floor. When we finally (and thankfully) reached said area, a sharp left turn greeted us. Torches lined this passageway, much like the rest of the old building's corridors. I vaguely recalled being down here once, when Jane had shown me around. This section, if I remembered correctly, housed only three offices- one for each of the Volturi leaders. Why were we down here, I wondered, if I was confused about- wait.

The answer hit me just as we came to a standstill at the third door. Dora made no move to knock or reveal our presence right away, so I just stood there, feeling like an idiot.

Three stiflingly long seconds passed before a deep, gravelly voice invited us in. I hesitated before turning the golden knob slowly, so as not to disturb the man inside. The door seemed to take forever to move as a result.

Eventually, it opened enough to reveal Marcus's broad form. He sat behind a mahogany desk not far from us, in a chair that vaguely resembled his throne. It was earthier in color, however, and matched a few of the stones used in the construction of a fireplace that sat in the corner. Minute sheets of sunlight filtered through a thin window near the top of the wall, not reaching him at all but hitting a portion of Dora's forehead. Prisms of color and sunshine bounced off her skin as a result. Even I ignored them, intent on the dark-haired Volturi ruler. His appearance was reminiscent of Aro's- another tug on my heart -yet I knew that the two were not actually related. Strange, considering the three leaders constantly referred to one another as 'brother'.

"Good afternoon, Marcus." Dora greeted him first, entering the room. A light shove brought me with her.

Marcus overlooked the minor assault. "Good afternoon, Dora." he replied, offering her a small smile. I had the feeling that the guards were the only ones who did not witness such behavior from him.

Turning towards me, he continued. "And you, as well, Violet. To what may I owe the pleasure?"

I had never heard him speak so much in one breath, and frankly, it shocked me. That, and the fact that I was flashed the same slight smile rendered me speechless for a few seconds.

Dora, sensing my inability to communicate like a normal person, answered for me.

"Violet," she began, putting her hands on my shoulders. I raised a brow, having recovered from my awestruck phase. "Wishes to know more about the concept of mates."

Her tone was so businesslike, yet still managed to maintain her usual cheery vibe. It also saved me the trouble of having to come up with a more sophisticated name for what I wanted to know. However, these things did not make me feel less foolish.

"I take it this has to do with the events of last night?" Marcus responded, his eyes flickering from her to me. They were very bright due to the fact that he had just fed, though I wasn't intimidated by them. On him, they were…comforting, as weird as it sounds.

"Yes." I cheered inwardly at the return of my voice. He motioned to one of two chairs that sat in front of the desk.

"Please, sit."

I did as I was told, catching a glimpse of Dora, who was headed for the door. She stopped just before reaching the hallway.

"I'll leave you two to chat, then." she winked at me, offering Marcus a grateful smile. In the next instant, she was gone.

Though I wasn't used to speaking to him, Marcus's demeanor made it impossible for me to feel uneasy. Within the first two seconds of Dora's absence, I had already thanked him for helping Aro and I realize what we felt for each other.

"I do not form the bonds; I merely have the gift of seeing them." he replied in that same, grandfather-like tone. "Besides, there is no doubt in my mind that the two of you would have discovered your connection without me."

When my brows drew together in confusion, he continued. "You feel the pull toward one another, correct?" I nodded, a sharp tug emphasizing his point. "Eventually, it would've made itself known; me informing you of your attachment simply hurried the process."

His words made sense, but one detail kept eating at me. I decided to ask about that, too, considering that he was, evidently, the right person to go to.

"Why Aro, exactly?" I asked, the ache in my chest dulling a bit. While I was thankful for that, I couldn't help but wonder what had caused it.

Marcus smiled in amusement, not experiencing the sensations on my heart. I regretted how I'd worded my question after playing it over in my head, hoping that he would understand that I hadn't meant it negatively.

"I have given that much thought, as well." he tapped his lips with a pale finger, locking gazes with me. As quick as a flash, he was upright and leaning back against the front of his desk. I made no move to stand, but looked upon his form with curiosity.

"Throughout the entire time I've known him, Aro has always been cheerful and optimistic. He is also quite power hungry, which might explain his initial interest in you."

I frowned at the thought of being seen as nothing more than a source of power, but found it difficult to actually be angry with Aro because of it. An invisible shield protected him from my wrath, it seemed- one that even I could not blast through. _Another 'mate' thing? _I wondered, my frown deepening. Marcus saw my expression, and went on.

"I came to a conclusion that your clashing personalities were to blame."

Now my frown disappeared, replaced by a head tilt of confusion. For the most part, it was because of his words, but a small part of me noticed that the pain in my chest was rapidly receding. Once again, he picked up on my expression, this time offering me that same half-smile.

"You are confused as to why fate would pair you and Aro together, when you are very different, correct?"

I nodded.

"It would seem that the answer is in the question. The two of you are mates _because _of your differences."

I raised an incredulous brow. "Come again?"

Marcus chuckled quietly as all traces of discomfort in my chest disappeared. When he spoke again, I was holding my breath in anticipation. "For example, Aro is always cheerful, while you tend to be more…"

I smirked. "Temperamental?"

"Exactly. Much like a scale, you tend to balance one another. That is why the two of you fit so well."

The madness explained, I let out a sigh of relief and smiled. A whiff of a third presence hit me just before a hand placed itself on my shoulder.

Marcus regarded the visitor with amusement. "Why, hello, brother."

The hand on my shoulder vanished, reappearing a few inches from my face almost instantly. I took it, allowing Aro to help me from the chair. When I was standing fully, he simply intertwined our fingers; my stomach flipped at the feeling.

"Interesting conversation, Marcus." his smile grew a fraction. I found the corners of my lips turning upwards; it was impossible to be unhappy around this man.

"Indeed." came the reply. I tore my gaze away from Aro in order to meet Marcus's.

"Thank you very much, for everything." I wasn't sure whether to call him by his name, or if 'Master' was still a requirement, so avoiding the issue altogether was my only option.

"You are most welcome." he said, returning to his seat. Then, as if he had only recently remembered to ask, looked towards Aro. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

In truth, I hadn't really thought about _his _reasons for coming here. From what I knew about him, though- which, in reality, was next to nothing -it was likely that everyone was needed in the Throne room. For what reason, however, I had no clue.

So, you could imagine my surprise at his response.

"I believe you've answered all of my questions, dear brother." he smirked, raising an amused brow at my curious expression. It quickly turned sour, as I shot him a playful glare. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be going."

"Of course." Marcus nodded. I offered him a thankful smile, then allowed myself to be led from the room.

The corridor was every bit as imposing and dim as it had been this morning, yet it did not affect my mood whatsoever. I would have to thank Dora for suggesting- correction, forcing -a talk with Marcus; a huge weight felt as though it had been lifted from my shoulders.

"And mine, as well." Aro agreed, squeezing my hand lightly as we ascended the spiral staircase. It didn't seem as long this time around, probably because my arm was still in it's socket by the time we reached the top.

Realization hit at around the same time. I turned toward him, slowing our pace. "So, I wasn't the only one…confused?"

He chuckled at my hopeful tone, veering toward the right side of the hall. We passed several windows, each one sending unfiltered rays of sunlight toward his skin. It glittered under their gaze.

It was between two of these windows that we stopped. I leaned back against the wall that separated them, both out of slight exhaustion and my reluctance to stand freely. Aro didn't seem to mind, taking a step closer and effectively blocking everything else from my line of sight. As our eyes met, however, I knew that this was the better view.

"To answer your question," he began, the lack of smile indicating that he was being completely serious. "I, too, was a bit skeptical about our connection. Though, that was not my reason for visiting Marcus."

_Well, at least I wasn't completely alone on that one. _I mused briefly, returning my attentions to him. A smile tugged at his lips as he continued.

"Just after we parted this morning, I discovered something I had never experienced before. A 'pull', as you called it. The feeling grew stronger over the course of time, eventually becoming painful. I assumed that my brother would know what was happening, and went to consult him."

We had both felt the pull. Relief washed through me, as well as Dora's words. _"You two are definitely meant to be together, then." _she had said.

"Do you believe that she was correct, dear Violet?" Aro smiled, his tone almost teasing.

"I sincerely hope so." I laughed quietly. "Do you?"

"I value my life too much to doubt Athenadora." he admitted, moving closer. I swatted at his shoulder half-heartedly in her defense, keeping my hand there when our gazes locked. Playfulness dissolved into something much more as we drew nearer still. Even now, the action felt new, despite our conversation with Marcus just a short while before. I wondered shortly if it would always seem this way. Mere centimeters separated our lips at this point, brief smiles flickering across them before they met. His were cool, moving softly, lovingly, against my own. My hand slid upward of it's own accord, fingers twisting themselves in his ebony locks. He responded by pulling me closer.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that we noticed another presence in the corridor.

* * *

**Yep, that's all I've got. Did you like it? Hate it? Is there something I need to improve on? Feel free to let me know- constructive criticism is always awesome! Thank you all so much for sticking with me!**


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

****

Dear readers,

I know it's been a while since I posted my last chapter for this story, and I'm really sorry for the delay. However, I want you all to know that I am currently in the process of rewriting this story. I just can't bring myself to write for a plot that I'm not happy with, and I hope you understand. No, this doesn't mean that I won't write for it at all- just _rewriting. _Still, I don't want to replace each chapter without talking to you guys first. Would you rather me leave the originals up, and then publish the rewrite as a new story? Or, is it okay if I replace the originals? Bear in mind, the plot will be changed a bit- more of Violet's past is revealed, and several scenes will be either cut or quite different from the original. This is why I need your opinions.

Please, please tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, and also for taking the time to read this.

~LuminousFaith


End file.
